The Protector
by Daijin
Summary: Set during the events of Suikoden III, an original story brought to you by me and my friend Lauren, our first joint writing project!
1. Introduction

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading our fanfic! My friend Lauren and myself have worked together for the first time to create it. Lore is an original character created by Lauren herself as well as the Protector Rune. Everything else was made up by the great people at Konami. 

This story is based off of Suikoden III, but in no way is some sort of continuation. It's just something we put together with an original character just for fun and wanted to share it with everyone here. Well, I hope you all like it because we had fun doing it!

Enjoy and remember, the Stars of Destiny shall always shine as one!


	2. When Everything Begins

The Protecter

A Suikoden III Original Story

By D. Cooper and Lauren Ruggiero

daijin26@hotmail.com

lusz51081@yahoo.com 

Part 1

When Everything Begins 

Lore woke up having nightmares of the end of the world. She couldn't protect the ones that she loved. There was nothing she could do. Lore would wake up with these dreams every night for a long time. Fifty years long. 

All she knows is that fifty years ago, something happened that affected her memory. The last thing she remembered was waking up somewhere and not being able to recall any events beforehand. So Lore had been living off the land alone and confused, occasionally finding a place to stay, then moving on. This has gone on for fifty years. But even stranger is the fact that Lore still is a beautiful young woman in her mid-20s. She has no idea why she hasn't aged after all these years, leading her to believe that she may be some sort of freak of nature.

But adding even more to the mystery behind this wanderer, is a symbol she bears on her right hand. Lore doesn't remember where it came from or exactly what it is. All she knows is that it grants her magic abilities which, she has been using to keep herself alive during her travels as she seeks to find her missing past.

Lore has recently settled in the mountain village of Caleria where many people don't like her. Lore has been fighting the monsters in the area in order to get stronger so she can soon continue her journey to find the truth. But one day, she encountered a monster that she hadn't fought before. For some reason, something went wrong and her magic wasn't working. 

Lore didn't want to give up, but then her head started to pound like when she had one of those nightmares. The pain became unbearable. Lore was on the ground totally immobilized and the monster was about to strike at her. She thought she was about to die. But suddenly, there was a quick of gust of wind and the monster was gone and Lore felt quite a strange power around her. She didn't know what just occurred, but before she could figure out what it was, Lore felt weak and she passed out. 

Thus our story begins.


	3. Chance Encounter

Part 2

Chance Encounter

__

Luc, Yuber and Sarah approach Caleria, the place where they are to meet with Albert. When close to town, they see Lore lying on the ground unconscious. 

Luc-Who is that girl?

Sarah-I do not know Master Luc.

Yuber-Whoever she is, just leave her there! We have more important things to take care of.

__

Luc stops for a moment, he feels something very strange about this girl.

Luc- Sarah, do you sense strange powers?

Sarah- Yes, I do feel something, Master Luc. I sense a great power within her.

Luc- Sarah, go and bring that person to me!

Sarah- (goes to the strange girl and picks her up.) I sense a power within this girl. Quite powerful, indeed. I wonder who she is. (Sarah hears footsteps and turns.)

Luc- I agree. We cannot ignore this. I will heal her and then find out who she is. 

Yuber- Damn it! Stop wasting time! Let me just kill her and be done with it!

Luc- Is death the only thing on your mind, Yuber?

Yuber- You already know the answer to that. It's the very reason why you hired me! Enough talk, time to get rid of her.

__

Yuber takes out one of his blades to kill the girl, but something stops him from doing it.

Yuber-(in thought) Why¼ why can't I do it? Who is this girl?

Sarah-(smirks) What stills your hand, Yuber? Have you been captivated by this girl's beauty?

Yuber- You shut up!

__

Suddenly, Geddoe and his group appears.

Alia- It's you again! This time I'm going to bring you down.

Jacques- Don't shoot, Alia! She has someone with her!

Sarah- Ha...well you see that have to depart here with my guest, so you will be having fun with my pets.

Queen- Why you!

Luc- These creatures will keep you all busy. Yuber, Sarah, let's go!

(Luc, Sarah and Yuber teleport away)

Geddoe- Just now we have to fight again.

Ace- Boss, I was wondering who that girl was.

(Geddoe was thinking that he recognized the girl they had, but he wasn't sure.)

Geddoe-I don't know. But right now, we have more pressing matters to deal with!

__

The monsters slowly close in on Geddoe and his team.


	4. Battle Begins

Part 3

The Battle Beings

Sarah- (Echoing) Let's see if you defeat this. My warrior has special magic powers. If you die, that would make things easy for my master.

Ace- Oh, damn it! I do have special looks, but not special powers!

Joker- Ha! You lost your looks a long time ago, old man!

Ace- Don't call me old! You should talk!

Queen- Shut up, you idiots! We have to deal with this warrior!

Geddoe- Here it comes!

__

Ace and Joker do their special attack but doesn't affect the warrior.

Queen- Now it's my turn. (goes right up to the warrior quickly to try to stab it.)

__

The warrior dodges Queen's attack! Alia and Jacques attack from a distance with their bows. They both miss! 

Alia- Damn it! I can't believe we missed!

Jacques- Look out!

__

The warrior attacks Alia, but Jacques dives and pushes her out of danger.

Alia- Jacques, you saved me!

Jacques- um¼ no problem.

__

Meanwhile, the warrior attacks Ace and Geddoe. Geddoe blocks an attack. The warrior then goes after Ace. It swipes at Ace, catching him in the arm.

Ace-Argh! Damn it! (blood runs down his arm)

Joker-ACE!

Ace-I'm alright, old man! Just be careful yourself!

__

Joker rushes in to attack the warrior, causing it pain with precise strikes. 

Joker- That was for my friend!

__

The warrior was set to counterattack when each of its eyes gets hit with an arrow!

Aila- Haha! I never miss twice!

Jacques- heh! (just smiles)

Queen- AAHHHH! (Queen attacks the warrior and takes out its legs)

__

Geddoe comes in and slices off its head.

Geddoe- That takes care of him.

Joker- You okay, Ace?

Ace- (holding wounded arm) Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine!

Joker- Heh, you got caught cause you were too slow! Looks like you age is catching up with you!

Ace- Shut up!


	5. Dark Alliance

Part 4

Dark Alliance

__

Lore wakes up and finds herself in a dark room.

Lore- Where am I?

__

Lore feels a chill like something sinister is close to her.

Lore-Ah! Who's there? Show yourself!

Yuber- Haha! I just love the fear in your eyes!

__

Suddenly, a faint light appears in the room. The source of light comes from the staff that a woman is holding.

Lore- What, who the hell are you! What do you want!

Luc- Having fun, Yuber?

Yuber- Yes. You know I love to see chaos and death, Luc! (With a smile on his face)

Lore- Who are you? And what do you want from me?

Sarah- Speak to Master Luc with some respect. (glares at Lore) He was the one that saved you!

Lore- What!

Luc- Yes I did, but I have my reasons. (Has a look on his face)

Lore- Reasons? I don't know what you want, but thanks for saving me. 

Luc- What's your name?

Lore- Oh, my name is Lore and yours?

Luc- I'm Luc, this is Sarah and right next to me is Yuber. Another member of my group, Albert, isn't here at the moment. I'm starting to get upset with him.

__

All of a sudden, Albert appears.

Luc- Well Albert, where have you been? We have a guest that is with us and her name is Lore.

Albert- (Turns looking at Lore with a smile on his face and he welcomes her to the group) Master Luc, I found where the True Fire Rune is.

__

Lore becomes dazed. Lore has a strange feeling from Luc like he had a Rune. From distances the Rune felt warm inside of Luc.

Lore- (in thought) I¼ I must protect Luc!

Sarah- (staring at Lore) Master Luc, Lore is a little pale something might be weird because I can sense it.

Luc- (Walking up to Lore) Lore...are you ok? Lore! Hey, Lore!

__

Albert stands by wondering what is happening with that girl.

Lore- Yes I'm alright. But why should I join you guys? 

Yuber- Because you have no choice, missy! Hehe!

Luc- You're with us now to help me out and we're getting ready to depart. I know where to go. 

Sarah- It is as you will, Master Luc!


	6. At the Cave

Part 5 

At The Cave 

__

Luc and his group, with Lore enter the cave. 

Lore- Hmmm¼ this place looks familiar to me.

Luc- Did you say something?

Lore- No, it's nothing.

Luc- (stops and sees a skeleton warrior) Lore, I want you to fight that monster by yourself. I want to see what you're capable of. 

__

The rest of the group watch Lore. 

Lore- All right, Luc. I will show you what I've got. 

__

Lore walks straight towards the skeleton warrior and casts an agility spell to increase her speed. The skeleton warrior attacks but misses so badly because of Lore's great speed! Lore summons the Wind Rune Dragon and utterly destroys the skeleton warrior. Luc

is amazed! 

Luc- (in thought) How did she summon that dragon! Who is she? 

Albert- (clearly impressed by Lore) That was great, Lore! 

Lore- (smiling) Thank you, Albert 

Yuber- (in thought) No way! She isn't that strong with her magic powers! Damn it! Luc is the only one that has that attack! Something is with that girl! I don't trust her! 

Sarah- (notices Lore's right hand glowing) Hmmm¼ so she has a Rune. But it's power is nothing I have ever felt before.

__

The group continues to walk deeper into the cave. 

Sarah- Master Luc, I know that the others are here! I can feel them! 

Luc- Do it, Sarah! Use your powers to block the others! 

__

Sarah raises her staff and concentrates on casting a shielding spell to block them from the others. 

Sarah- All finished, Master Luc! 

Luc- Well done. 

Lore- Luc, I have to ask you something. 

Luc- What is it? We're almost to our goal, Lore, so we must hurry. 

Lore- Is it true that you have the True Wind Rune and what are you doing here in this cave? What are you trying to accomplish? 

Sarah- (in thought) How does she know that he has the True Wind Rune? Damn her! Who is she? I must find out the truth about her. She might be a danger to Master Luc and if she is, I cannot allow her to live! 

Luc- You ask a lot of questions I see, Lore. I do have that damn cursed Rune and I'm trying to find the Flame Champion and take his rune, the True Fire Rune, and destroy mine! I also require the other True Runes of the Elements to make this happen. Earth, Water and

Lightning. (looks at True Wind Rune on his right hand) I must not fail! 

Lore- (shocked) Why? 

Luc- (ignored Lore's question) We must get moving. 

Lore- (in thought) Why does Luc want to destroy his True Rune? I wonder what's in store for me now! 

Albert- (walks up to Lore) There seems to be something on your mind. You okay? 

Luc- It must have been what I've told her. Albert, Lore let's go! 

Yuber- (grinning) Oh, Lore! You must be totally scared of Luc! 

Albert- (sees that Lore is getting upset) Shut up Yuber! 

__

The group reaches a dead end. 

Luc- This can't be a dead end. 

Lore- Luc, this isn't a dead end. It leads to the Flame Champion. 

Sarah- How do you know? 

Lore- I feels like I been here before. 

Luc- (a look on his face) Really! Do you know how to get in? 

Sarah- (in thought) No way this girl can know!

Lore- I think so. Somehow, I know I do.

__

Lore bends down and examines the symbol on the floor. She places her hands on the symbol and it begins to glow a bright blue then the group is teleported away. Meanwhile, somebody was talking in the background. 


	7. When Everything Goes Wrong

Part 6

When Everything Goes Wrong

Geddoe- It looks like that I have the True Fire Rune. My dear friend gave his life for true love and now that I have some cleaning up to do!

Hugo- Thanks Geddoe for giving me your True Lightning Rune.

__

All of sudden Luc, Sarah, Lore, Albert and Yuber appear.

Luc- Well, it seems I've arrived just in time.

Geddoe- What do you want?

Luc- Give up your True Fire Rune! 

Lore- You must not take his Rune!

Luc- What did you just say to me!

Sarah- I knew you'd betray Master Luc!

Yuber- What! This means death for you. (taking out his swords) 

Albert- You're not listening to our plan? Why Lore? What's wrong?

Lore- (has a serious look on her face) I have my reasons, Albert! Don't question me!

Geddoe- Fighting against your own partners? Heh! How pathetic!

Lore- (Lore facing Luc, Sarah, Yuber, and Albert.) I'm sorry but I won't fight you no way not now!

Luc- I'm ready but I have others that will fight you as well, right Sarah!

Sarah- Right Master I'm always by your side!

__

Geddoe, Chris, and Hugo pushed Lore aside 

Hugo: This is our fight! We're here to protect you Lore!

Chris: Yes, no harm shall come to you, I swear it!

Lore- What! Please, you must not fight him!

Geddoe- We have to! Here they come!

Yuber- I can't stand this talking I'm coming to kill you all! You're next, Lore!

__

Luc summons more monsters to come but they were only illusions for Geddoe, Chris and Hugo to fight.

Yuber goes right up to Hugo and attacks him twice, knocking out. Sarah cast an ice spell on Chris, taking her down as well.

Luc- This is my final touch to get you out of the way Geddoe so prepare yourself! 

__

Luc prepares to use his True Wind Rune on Geddoe.

Lore- No! Geddoe watch out! 

__

The wind spell hits Geddoe hard and he is badly injured.

Sarah- Wait, Master. Before we get this job finished I want to have a talk with Lore.

__

Lore is on the ground in shock. She couldn't stand to see Geddoe, Chris and Hugo in pain and feels badly for them because they tried to protect her. Lore feels quite strange now, like she is being taken away by somebody that she knew long ago. Albert wants to help Lore, but didn't dare to make a move.

Sarah- Master Luc saved my life Lore and I would never leave his side unlike you.

Luc- Sarah.

Lore- I have my reasons. You could never understand.

Sarah- You're just making this up. You said that before! I really don't think I should let you live!

Lore- (Lore felt paralyzed) No I'm not a liar. If Luc does start with his plans, something bad will happen to me! You don't get it! (now she feels like she's not in the same place.)

Yuber- No more talk, Sarah. I'm not here for that! I'm going to kill and to enjoy it! 

__

Yuber goes straight up to Lore with his swords but couldn't move from his spot!

Albert- No, this can't be happening! Lore, you are very skilled with your powers. I'm impressed!

__

Lore turns to look at Luc then vanishes.

Luc- No! Damn it!

Sarah- This can't be! My force field is broken. 

__

Suddenly the others appeared.

Luc- Let's go! Everything did not go according to plan.

Geddoe- You're leaving so soon?

Luc- I have no time to waste with you. We shall meet again!

Luc, Sarah, Yuber and Albert teleport to get away from the others.


	8. Lore Finds Out the Truth

Part 7

Lore Finds Out the Truth

__

Lore looks around and finds herself in a place that look oddly familiar to her. In her haste to escape from Luc, she teleported into another part of the Flame Champion's Hideaway. As she walks around, she finds a room that looked to be made up into a bedroom.

Lore- This place¼ this room. I feel as though I know it, as if I've been here before from a very long time ago.

On the bed in the room, Lore sees a brown teddy bear.

Lore-I know this bear! From the of my past. The visions I have at times. This bear would be in them. But why? Why is it here, in the place of the Flame Champion.

__

Lore heard a voice calling out to her but she didn't know who it was at first, but the voice was familiar, like one she knew long ago.

Lore- Show yourself!

__

All of a sudden The Flame Champion's ghost appears.

Lore- What am I doing here? Who are you? 

Hero- Lore, it has been so long! I am so happy to see you again! I came to tell you something that you have forgotten. Something will happen to you. Lore, you must listen carefully!

Lore- For some odd reason, I feel like I've known you for a long time. But I can't remember you.

Hero- Yes, I knew you would have memory loss because of what I did to you long ago. I was the one that found you when you were a child and adopted you as my daughter. I put the Protector Rune inside of you to see what would happen and you lived. Most would die because of the rune, but you were different. As you were growing up, you were learning how to use your magic but one day, I give up my True Fire Rune. You went totally crazy and I had to use the last of my powers to stop you. Your body reacts when something terrible happens to the 5 Elemental True Runes. It's quite painful.

Lore- Will I die if Luc destroys his Rune?

Hero- Yes! That's why you must stop him! (Starts to fade away)

Lore- Don't go! I want you help me!! Please stay!!! FATHER!!!

Hero- I will be by your side, Lore. You got to believe that. There will be someone very important that will help you. Farewell, my daugther.

Lore- Wait! Don't go! Who is that person?


	9. At Sindar Ruins

Part 8

At Sindar Ruins

__

Luc waits to see if the door to the Sindar Ruins will open. He uses the power of his True Wind Rune and it finally opens.

Luc- Yes! It's about time and we're the first ones here.

Sarah- Great job Master Luc!

Yuber- Luc, all I want to see chaos and death happen.

Luc- Don't you worry Yuber. You'll soon get what you desire.

__

The group makes to deep into the Sindar Ruins where the True Water Rune Seal is.

Luc- What is it Sarah?

Sarah- I feel another presence here! Someone else is here first! It just doesn't make sense, Luc! Maybe that traitor Lore! 

Luc- What! This can't be true! 

__

Luc runs to see what is ahead with Sarah and Yuber by his side. There was somebody standing at the True Water Rune seal.

Luc- No! What do you think you're doing!

Jimba- Well, you see it's something like this! You can't infuse with the True Water Rune! It will mean the end!

Luc-I already know that! That's exactly what I want!

Jimba-Then I'll have to stop you!

Jimba and Luc fight it out. Luc fires magic shots at Jimba, but he dodges them and is able to move close to Luc and get in a good hit. Jimba gets hits Luc in the face, knocking his mask off. Luc stumbles to the ground.

Sarah- Master Luc! 

Yuber- (Attacks Jimba with his 8 Devil attack!) You bastard!

Sarah- (Runs to see if Luc is alright) Master Luc I can't live without you! 

Luc- I'm alright but I failed again.

Sarah- Don't give up Master Luc! I know you will succeed.

Yuber- (having his swords out kicks Jimba.) Luc, is it ok if I kill this guy? He's done

enough to you am I right?

Luc- Let him be, he's dying anyway! I will succeed on getting the Runes! (In a angry tone) Damn it!

Jimba- (in a low tone) What's that you want? I can sense that you have the True Wind Rune. I want to know how long you lived for?

Luc- 30 years! Since the day I was born, I've lived with this cursed rune! I can't stand it!

Jimba- (In a low tone) Only 30 years? Heh, heh! You're still just a kid and you don't understand...I lived longer...then you! I suggest that you don't even try to get the Runes and destroy them...someone will... 

Luc- Like I care about anything you say! Sarah, Yuber, let's go!

Sarah- Right Master!

They all teleport away. Jimba is still dying.

Jimba (pain in his voice) Damn it! Chris, my daughter! Forgive me for I leave you again. (slowly closes his eyes) 


	10. In Harmonia

Part 9 (Part 1A)

In Harmonia

__

Sasarai is looking out his window and sees something that he can't believe. As he leaves Circle Palace without telling Dios, Sasarai is searching through the woods and finds a girl sleeping. He has to take her back to the Circle Palace. Sasarai was about to pick the girl up but there was a noise coming closer to him.

Sasarai- (cautious) Who there?

__

There was someone standing right there but Sasarai couldn't see that person until he walked closer into view.

Sasarai- Oh it's you Nash!

Nash- Sorry Sasarai. I didn't mean to scare you but why are you here? I was getting worried even Dios too! (Nash turns his head and sees the girl) I've seen her before, working for someone that I don't trust. Be careful she might hurt you.

Sasarai- Don't worry Nash, she is sleeping. There's something about her that I can't explain to you. Now trust me and let's go back to Circle Palace.

Nash- Alright then.

__

Nash is carrying on the girl as he and Sasarai enter the Palace. Dios rushes to see Sasarai.

Dios- Master, what were you doing out of the Palace? Thank you Nash for finding him.

Sasarai- I will explain to you at our meeting Dios. I have to be going soon. Nash, I want you to watch this girl and tell you information later on in the evening. 

Nash- Alright then.

__

Nash brought the girl to his room and waited for her to wake up. Hours passed by and then he hears the girl moaning like if she was having a nightmare. She wakes up, her eyes opening slowly and saw Nash watching her.

Nash- You're finally awake Lore.

Lore- Huh? Who are you? Where am I? How did you know my name?

Nash- I'm Nash. I've been watching you. You are at Circle Palace. I wasn't the one that found you, Sasarai did.

Lore- (smiles) Such an honor to have such a handsome man looking out for me! How should I thank you, kind sir?

Nash- (blushes) Oh, it's nothing really! 

Lore-(laughs) Oh, but I insist, good sir!

__

Lore leans in closer to kiss Nash.

Nash- But milady! You hardly know me! Wait!

Lore- (laughs and pushes Nash away) Haha! Got ya! Thanks for looking after me though.

Nash- (laying on his back) My pleasure!

Lore- So, this Sasarai person is the one who found me? I'd like to thank him.

Nash- (He didn't want to tell her who he was) Oh he's at a meeting it should be over by now. I got to talk to him but you can come with me.

Lore- Thank you Nash.

__

As Lore and Nash walked there are guards standing and they let Lore and Nash go through. As Lore walked in she thought she sensed someone watching her.

Nash- Is there something wrong?

Lore- Huh? Sorry it was just my imagination. I'm fine.

Sasarai- (saw them coming towards him) Welcome to Circle Palace.

Lore- Thank you for saving me. I need to talk to you alone. Is that ok?

Sasarai- Sure why not. Let's go to the balcony. Nash you just wait here for a moment then I will talk to you.

Nash- Sure I'm always letting the younger ones go first.

__

As they both walked balcony 

Sasarai- You haven't introduce yourself yet.

Lore- I'm so sorry! I'm Lore.

Sasarai- You know who I am?

Lore- Yes I do. There is something that I have to tell you! Please listen and don't be afraid.

Sasarai- Don't worry continue.

Lore- You must protect your True Earth Rune! Someone that I know is going to take it from you.

Sasarai- (shocked) How did you know about my True Rune? 

Lore- I am the Protector! (shows her Rune) I bear the Protector Rune that is linked to all the True Runes of the Elements. 

Sasarai- How did you know to come here?

Lore- I truly don't know. I feel that my Rune guided me to you, knowing that I had to protect you. I sense danger is coming for you. Guard your True Earth Rune, Sasarai.

Sasarai- Thank you Lore. 

__

Sasarai and Lore hear a noise and run back inside.

Part 9 (1B)

Trouble in Harmonia!

__

As they go back and saw Nash on the ground beaten! Sasarai runs to Nash.

Sasarai- Nash, speak to me! 

Nash- (slowly opens his eyes and speaks in a low tone) Someone...is...here. 

Sasarai-Damn it! He's unconscious.

Lore- Stay back Sasarai! Come on out! Show yourself!

Voice- Well Lore you think you can protect him? 

Lore-Damn you!

Suddenly Luc reveals himself. 

Luc- I was wondering where you were after the incident at the Flame Champion's hideout, Lore! I didn't expect to see you here.

Sasarai- Brother, what did you do to Nash? Why are you here? I haven't seen you in 15 years.

Lore- You're brothers? I thought I sensed him. Please forgive me!

Luc- Enough talk! Give me your True Earth Rune!

Lore- No you can't do this!

Sasarai- Sorry, Luc but I'm not giving up my Rune!

Luc- Oh you will alright! I learned a special move from our father. Let me show you. 

Sasarai- What? Our father? Who do you mean?

Lore- Don't do it Luc!

Luc- Don't you ever shut up? Anyway, I have a friend that's dying to see you again, Lore, so you won't be interfering with my plans. He will be appear any minute now.

Sasarai- Why you! 

Lore- Sasarai run and get out of here.

__

All sudden the sphere shows up right next to Luc.

Lore- No! I will try to protect you, Sasarai!

__

Lore casts a protection spell. 

Sasarai- Look out behind you Lore!

__

Sasarai's warning comes too late as Yuber grabs Lore tightly from behind.

Yuber- Oh no you don't! You're not casting anything for him. 

Sasarai- Stop....*cough!*..you can't do.... this!

Lore- Let go of me, Yuber! (feeling a bit strange and weak)

Yuber- Sorry but I can't let you go I like it when you fight against me.

__

Sasarai is now coughing on the ground!

Lore- Sasarai! Luc stop! Don't do it!

__

Luc ignores Lore's pleas as he uses the sphere's magic to strip Sasarai of his True Earth Rune, causing him to cry out in pain.

Sasarai- AAARGHHH! The True Earth Rune! No! 

Luc- (True Earth Rune now in the sphere) That was it! Now for the other True Runes! I have finally succeeded!

Yuber- Heh! That's what I like to see is blood on the ground, chaos and suffering! (pushs Lore to the ground)

Luc- Someone is coming let's go. 

Luc and Yuber teleports away.

__

Lore is laying on the ground in terrible pain. The loss of the True Earth Rune is affecting her just like the Flame Champion, her father, told her it would.

Lore- AAAHHH!! (tears falling from her eyes) DAMN IT! NO! 

__

Lore is nearly unconscious from the intense pain.

Lore- (voice is fading) Sa¼ Sasa¼ rai. I couldn't protect you. Forgive me¼ (loses consciousness)

Sasarai- (crawls over to Lore) Oh Lore, please forgive me.


	11. Blossoming Hearts

Part 10 

Blossoming Hearts

__

The door opens Albert and Dios rush into the room to see what has happened. They both surprised. 

Albert- Damn it! I'm too late to save Lore. Just when I finally find her. 

__

Dios calls the guards to put Nash, Sasarai and Lore in rooms for medical care. Albert stays by Lore's side. 

Nash- (Finally wakes up and checks on Sasarai) Damn it, someone surprised me with that attack. 

Sasarai- You're right Nash. I was surprised to see my brother do such a thing to me and Lore. He stripped me of my powers by taking my True Earth Rune. Lore isn't going to be the same. 

Nash- She's still out of it, Sasarai. 

Sasarai- Yes. Albert is watching her until she wakes up. 

__

In the Lore's room 

Albert- Lore please get up. I'm so worried about you. 

__

Suddenly Lore opens her eyes to the sight Albert standing right by her. Lore sits up in bed right away and is clearly afraid. 

Lore- What are you doing here? Are you here to hurt me just like Luc? 

Albert- No I am not. I am here to see you. 

Lore- But why? You don't have to be here for me.

Albert- Because I want to be, Lore. (he smiles at her)

Lore- (blushes) Oh! T¼ thank you!

__

Lore gets out of bed and to stand up and immediately feels drained because the True Earth Rune was gone. She stumbles but Albert catches her in his arms. 

Albert-You need rest Lore. You mustn't stand up. Save your strength. 

Lore- Please, Albert. I have to go.

Albert- I know what happened and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there.

Lore- (in thought) why does he care? 

__

Albert and Lore leave Circle Palace, the pain within Lore becomes so severe that she has to rest by a nearby tree. 

Lore- Damn it! I'm not the same! I'm so weak now! Some Protector I turned out to be. (she begins to cry) Father, I've failed you! 

Albert- (rushes to Lore then he puts her into his lap) Listen to me, you will get your powers back. I know you will. 

Lore- (smiles) Albert I failed I can't protect anybody. I'm a failure. 

Albert- Stop that! You have to believe Lore. You can do it. I can't stand it when you cry. 

Lore- (in thought) What is this feeling inside my heart? What's happening to me? (To Albert) Albert you such a kind person but aren't you on Luc's side?

Albert- I am, but I don't like his plans. I haven't been with him for awhile because I been looking for you. 

Lore- Me? But why? 

__

The two hear footsteps and look to see that Nash is coming. 

Nash- Finally I found you. What are you doing out here? It's getting dark. Oh you're helping her out Albert. 

Albert- You didn't you have to come out here, Nash. I was about to bring Lore back to her room. 

Nash- Yeah, sure! It seems like you two are having a good time out here! (hides a laugh)

.

Lore- (blushing and looking away)

Albert-Shut up, Nash!

Nash- (laughing) Let's get back inside before something else happens. 

__

Albert helps Lore to her feet and the three of them head back to Circle Palace. 

* * * 

__

Back in Lore's room. 

Albert- I'll be back in a minute Lore I have to talk to Sasarai. 

Lore- Ok Albert I'll be waiting for you. 

__

Albert leaves. 

Lore- (in thought) I know where Luc is going next and it's pretty close to Circle Palace. I must leave at once. Forgive me, Albert, but I must do this. 

__

Lore gets up and goes to the window the guards didn't notice her outside. As she walked Nash was standing right in front of her. 

Nash- Where are you going? 

Lore- How did you know that I would be leaving? 

Nash- Like I said I'm always watching you. 

Lore- I must be going. 

Nash- Without telling Albert? 

Lore- Yes I don't want to see Albert getting hurt. I got Sasarai hurt and I just don't want to talk to him right now. 

Nash- Sasarai isn't mad at you so don't you worry and I wasn't injured as bad as it looked. So I'll be coming with you. 

Lore- What? (laughs) Like you know where I'm going! 

Nash- Actually maybe I'm going to the woods where Lady Chris is. Isn't that the way you're going? 

Lore- (gives Nash an annoyed look) Very well, you can come along. 

Nash- Glad to hear it! (has a big smile on his face because he gets to see Chris again) 


	12. In the Woods

Part 11

Into The Woods

__

Nash and Lore walk straight into the woods.

Lore- Nash let me ask you something who do you work for?

Nash- Hmm¼ do you really want to know all about me?

Lore- Yes you're pretty mysterious to me.

Nash- Oh alright then. I work for Sasarai and I help Lady Chris. I'm a spy working for Harmonia, my dear.

Lore- Oh no wonder you watched me.

__

As they walked deeper in the woods, it got so foggy that Lore lost sight of Nash because she was a bit tired and she couldn't see anything in front of her.

Lore- Nash, you must wait for me. You're walking too fast!

__

Lore knows that there is something not right. As she walks alone looking for Nash so tired and drained she thinks that she see Albert. Albert reveals himself.

Lore- Huh? Albert how did you find me?

Albert- I knew you would ran away from me. Don't wonder off by yourself. (Albert grabs Lore to hug her)

Lore- (returns Albert's hug) You didn't see me with Nash. We must find him. He could be hurt.

Albert- (has an evil smile) Yep! You got that right! All chaos will come!

Lore- (noticed that Albert's voice changed) What the? Stay back!

__

The figure started to change.

Lore- What! It's you! (she pushes him away)

__

Lore is shocked to see it was really Yuber. But before she can run from him, Yuber draws both swords and crosses them at her neck so she cannot escape.

Yuber- I finally found your weakness! Ha! This is great. That traitor isn't coming to get you and you won't be ruining Luc's plans. I'll get the chaos I've been waiting for! 

__

All of a sudden Luc appears. 

Lore- Why you! You did so much to me! Give me the True Earth Rune now!

Luc- Sarah's spell didn't last long on you. You are coming with me. Yuber will make sure you don't interfere this time. Sarah is going to get the True Water Rune away from Lady Chris.

Lore- No! Don't do this! I don't want this to happen! The pain it hurts so much! Please don't!

Yuber- Alright but I won't see all the action because I have to watch you Lore. But at least I get to see you suffer! (pushes his swords into Lore's neck and she gasps in pain)

__

Luc teleports away. _Then Albert shows up._

Albert- Let her go Yuber!

Lore- Albert, forgive me.

Yuber- I'll be killing you very soon Albert but I must be going. I will battle with you soon. 

Lore- (In a loud voice) Lady Chris, run away! 

__

Yuber teleports away with Lore leaving Albert alone.

Albert- No! LORE!


	13. Chris' Dilemma

Part 12

Chris's Dilemma

__

In the woods going to Alma Kinan village 

Chris- I just heard something.

Borus- I heard something as well, my lady.

Nash- Yeah I heard it too. It sounded like Lore. Damn it! I lost track of her because it was so foggy.

Chris- You should have stayed real close to her!

Nash- I did, but it was like she disappeared. I called out to her and there was no voice coming back at me at all

Fred- There is evil around here. I must find it!

Rico- Right, Master!

__

At that moment, the ghost of Yun appears.

Chris- Yun!

Nash- What the!

Fred- Evil is upon us! (draws his sword)

Chris- Fred, no! Sheath your blade!

Ghost Yun- Chris I have a question for you

Chris- Yun, what is it?

Ghost Yun- What would you choose in life, being a Rune Bearer

or being the Silver Maiden? 

Chris- Why do you ask this?

Ghost Yun- I know that you never really wanted this responsibility. Never wanted to be a hero.

Chris- (has troubled look on her face) I¼ I¼ 

Ghost Yun- I can relieve you of the burden. Just give me the True Water Rune and you'll have nothing else to worry about.

Chris- (now angry) Yun would never say such a thing! Who are you?

__

"Ghost Yun" begins to laugh.

Borus- Lady Chris! Get back! (draws his sword)

__

The ghost figure faded out into Sarah

Chris- You!

Borus- You witch!

Nash- What do you want from Chris?

Sarah- I want your True Water Rune! My Master needs it!

Chris- (very angry) Never! I think that voice I heard was warning me about you!

Sarah- (smiles) Heh! Well it's was that brat Lore¼ too bad she couldn't save you!

Nash- What did you do to her!

Sarah- That's none of your business. Let's settle this in battle.

Chris- Fine with me! I'll get you for impersonating Yun! Are you guys ready for action!


	14. Battle With Sarah

Part 13

Battle With Sarah

Sarah- Do you think you can beat me? (Summons some monsters)

Fred- Lady Chris, I'll get that monster. Are you with me Rico?

Rico- Sure am Master! I'll give it all I got!

__

Fred and Rico attack together and defeat monster.

Borus- Nice job! Now it's my turn! (uses a magic sword technique to destroy another monster) You're next, witch! 

Sarah- What the! You! (getting angry)

Nash- I see that we have one more to go. (attacks three times by using his daggers)

Sarah- No! My monsters!

Chris- Now let's see if you like some of my True Water Rune powers on you! (Chris uses an ice spell)

Sarah- (falls to the ground) Ah! You've improved, I admit. (stands up calls the sphere with the True Earth Rune.) This will let me succeed. True Earth Rune protect me! (Casts Earth Quake)

Nash- That's Sasarai's Rune!

Chris- What the!

__

The ground beneath Chris and her groups shakes wildly and knocks them off balance.

Sarah- (walks up to Chris with an empty sphere) Now let's finish this and get what my master wants.

Chris- (feeling a bit strange) What are you doing?

__

An energy comes out of the sphere Sarah is holding and forcibly pulls out the True Water Rune from within Chris.

Chris- No! You can't take the True Water Rune! Noo! Aahhhh!

(passes out)

Borus- Lady Chris!

Nash- Chris!!

Sarah- That finishes my job. I must be going.

Chris- (struggles to get up) Don't think you about leaving! I'm not done with you!

Sarah- You're already defeated Lady Chris. (smirking) 

__

Sarah teleports away.

Part 14 

Finds out on Lore!


	15. The Revelation

Part 14

The Revelation

__

In front of the cave leading into Mt. Senai.

Lore- What is it that you want from me Luc? I will not help you get the Runes! You done enough, including you Yuber! That really hurt what you did! Damn you!

Yuber- (smiles) Next time I'll make you bleed and suffer. I like it when you suffer. Haha! Do you think your hero will save you?

Lore looks angry at Yuber.

Luc- (in thought) What is he talking about? (walks up to Lore speaks to her) Lore I want to know all about you. Sarah should be arriving here any minute now with the True

Water Rune.

__

Lore begins to feel some pain in her head at the mention of the True Water Rune.

Luc- (In shocked) hmm¼ 

Yuber- What the! (catches Lore) (grins) Luc look how she suffers! So pathetic that this girl is!

Luc- (evil smile) I think I know now! Ha! This is perfect!

Yuber- (puzzled) What are you talking about? She just passed out with fear. What a sore loser she is!

__

Sarah appears

Luc- Yes. Lore is the Protector of the Five Element Runes! I need her for the ritual.

Sarah- What Master Luc! No way! 

Luc- Yes. Sarah, remember when she fought that monster and she cast the Wind Dragon. I finally know! We must keep Lore for the ritual Sarah. We'll keep her with the hostages from La Buque until we have need of her.

Yuber- Quite interesting Luc. What if I kill her now? Can I Luc? (places his swards to Lore's throat)

Luc- No she will die when the ritual will be performed and then the damned Runes will be destroyed and this world shall be free of them! I'm so close! Chaos and sufferikng will follow, but the world shall be free!

Yuber- All I care about is the chaos! HAHA!

Sarah- Master Luc, you only need two more Runes. The True Fire Rune and the True Lightning Rune are the only ones left. You're so wonderful Master Luc!

Luc- (smiles) Thank you, dear Sarah.

__

Deep within Mt. Senai. Yuber puts Lore in with the hostages. 

Yuber-(whispers something in Sarah's ear) I have to be going to do something. I will be back to get Lore! 

Sarah- What you ask of me could use a lot of my energy. I will try to do that when I come back. But it is a good thought. Hehe I like your ideas!

__

Yuber smiles then teleports away.

Luc- What was that all about, Sarah?

Iku- How could you do such a thing to this girl? (in thought) I hope Franz will come.

__

Iku was ignored by the others.

Sarah- Yuber and I were discussing a good plan on using something on Lore,

Master Luc. I will tell you when we get this job finished. Soon the others will come!

Luc- I'll be waiting. The True Fire Rune will be coming to me soon. And it will be mine! 


	16. The Conversation

Part 15

The Conversation

__

As Yuber teleported in a secret pathway in Mt. Senai. He knew who he was looking for. Yuber stopped and he heard footsteps came closer to him so he went hiding. When he saw the person that got into view. He knew who he was dealing with.

__

Albert was searching for Lore in the hopes that he would find her. He was so worried about her. All of a sudden Albert stops and summons a monster to protect him in response to hearing a sound nearby.

Albert- Who's there? Show yourself.

__

Yuber makes a quick attack with his swords on the monster was gone. He had his swords on Albert's back!

Albert- (Shocked) Oh crap! Damn! It's you what the hell do you want? 

Yuber- I can finish you up now you know. Ha you always call monsters to protect you. So pathetic! Why don't you learn to fight like a man!

Albert- Why you? Why are you here? You better tell me!

Yuber- I would have went for the kill but I'm here giving you a message. So unlike me you know.

Albert (angry) You better not hurt her you hear me!

Yuber- (smiling) Lore is hurt and I'm going to take care of her! 

Albert- What do you mean? (Puzzled)

__

Yuber takes the swords off Albert's back and walks in front of Albert.

Yuber- You will see soon my good friend. I must be going now. You will soon suffer! Haha! 

Albert- (grabs Yuber) You better not lay one hand on

her!

__

Yuber pushes Albert back away him. 

Yuber- She might lay a hand on me! Ha! Soon I will get what I desire! (Evil smile on his face)

__

Yuber teleports away.

Part 16

Here they come


	17. Battle at Mt Senai

Part 16

Battle at Mt. Senai

__

At the entrance of Mt. Senai, Geddoe's group, along with Franz, make preparations for the dangers ahead.

Franz- (in thought) I don't want Iku and my people that I care for hurt. Damn it Iku! If I was only there! (angry at himself)

Queen- Don't worry, we'll get your people back. 

Franz- Thanks all you of for helping me out.

Ace- Of course! What I'm worried about are traps. I would like to stay alive.

Joker- Knowing you, you'd blindly walk into a trap!

__

Alia kneels and places her hand to the ground to use her powers to detect magical forces. Suddenly, she has a angry look on her face.

Jacques- What is it Alia?

Geddoe- I think there is someone here. 

Alia- You got that right. That witch won't get away for what she did to my people!

Geddoe- I'm going to help Franz no matter what I'm up against. I'm ready for it! Are you guys with me?

Ace- Boss I am with you all the way!

Joker- Yeah right!

Ace- Don't start with me.

Queen- Oh here we go again with you two fighting. Will you ever stop! I'm with you Geddoe.

Jacques- I got your back with my arrows!

Alia- Same here!

__

Deeper within Mt. Senai. 

Franz- This is farthest into the cave. There must be someone here. Iku, I'm coming to save you!

__

As Franz runs ahead of the group, he sees Iku on the ground helping somebody that he couldn't see. 

Franz- Iku I'm here to save you!

Alia- Watch out Franz! There's a barrier!

Iku- (stood up as she saw Franz) I knew you would come.

__

Franz didn't hear Alia's warning and runs right into the barrier it hit him and is knocked onto the ground.

Iku- Franz!! Are you alright?

Voice- That was my barrier that no one can enter. That girl was right you know.

Alia- (angry) What?

Geddoe- (sees Lore) What on earth do you think your doing with the hostages and Lore? Tell me and show yourself!

Queen- You are disgusting! You won't get away with this!

Alia- I know you here witch! Show yourself!

__

Luc and Sarah walked into view. 

Luc- Finally you come to see me once again. I knew that you would be coming to save the hostages. And now to end this. You know what I want. Give me your Rune!

__

Geddoe and his group took out their weapons.

Geddoe- You're getting nothing from me!

Luc- I will get what I desire. I will win. Ready, Sarah?

Sarah- Yes Master Luc!

__

Luc summons a group of monsters.

Luc- Do you think you can win? You're out numbered!

Sarah- Surrender now and Master Luc will spare you!

Alia- It won't be so easy, witch! We all improved our strength.

__

As Iku watched Geddoe fighting, one of the hostages brought to her attention that Lore was waking up. Iku goes over to help her.

Iku- Don't worry. I'm here to help you!

Lore- (in a low tone) H¼ e...l...p!

Iku- I will. Where are you injured? (Iku checks out Lore) That's strange. There no

blood! No scars, bruises or anything!

Lore- I¼ know¼ I'm not what you think. Please protect me from¼ them¼ 

Iku- Don't you worry!

Lore- (coughing) I'm so weak Al...bert... I'm sorry! (Passed out)

Iku looked back towards the fight to see that had ended already. Luc and Sarah were beaten.

Luc- Damn you! You've gotten better, I admit! True Wind Rune, heal me now!

__

Geddoe puts his hand up to use the True Fire Rune to stop Luc from healing himself.

Luc- What the? You countered my Rune's power with your own, but I have something tip the scales in my favor! Sarah!

Sarah- Of course, Master Luc. 

__

Sarah puts her hands up to concentrate and calls for the True Earth Rune. 

Sarah- True Earth Rune, make the ground tremble and shake with my fury! 

__

The Earthquake spell is cast.

Geddoe- What? You have the True Earth Rune! 

The ground was shaking and everyone loses their balance.

Geddoe- Why you!

__

Sarah walks up to Geddoe with an empty sphere. 

Luc- I will get your True Fire Rune! This is a blessing to you Geddoe. I am relieving you of the burden of this Rune's curse. Being a True Rune bearer for as long as you have, you should appreciate this! Sarah, you know what to do! 

Geddoe- What you can't do this! No! Ahhhh!

__

Sarah activates the sphere and it begins to glow. Geddoe can feel the True Fire Rune being pulled out of him. He is engulfed in flames and screaming in agony.

Queen- Geddoe!!!

Ace- Boss!

__

Geddoe faints after the True Fire Rune is removed from him.

Luc- (smiles) Yes! Just one more to go. I must be going now for the True Lightning Rune. I won't allow you to leave so soon. You will be having lots of visitors. Enjoy! Sarah let's go!

Geddoe- Damn you! 

Sarah- Right, Master Luc. Aren't we supposed to get Lore?

Luc- Yes but Yuber will coming for her now. 

__

Luc and Sarah walk away

Geddoe- Iku, get Lore out of here! 

Iku- Right! (she knew that someone would be coming)

__

Yuber appears.

Yuber- Move out of my way girl! I will kill you!

Franz- Don't you dare! 

Iku- You can't have her! She doesn't want to go with you! Stay back!

__

Yuber walks closer to Iku and takes his swords out, ready to strike her Iku down.

Franz- (has his spear out) Stay away from her!

__

Iku, holding Lore, moves away from Yuber and Franz attacks him. Yuber blocks his attack. Then he sees that Alia is loading her bow.

Yuber- Don't even try to waste you arrows they won't work on me. Next time I will kill you all. Chaos will be coming so soon! (Moves very fast and grabs Lore away from Iku.) Have fun with your guests. I must be going now!

__

Yuber teleports away.

Geddoe- Damn! That guy is such a jerk!

Alia- I would have had him!

Iku- Sorry Franz! I told her I would help her! She was calling some name out that I didn't even know.

Franz- I'm so glad that your safe. I was about to save her and you of course but he was just too fast!

Ace- Sorry to cut short this lovely reunion, but we got a problem now.

__

The voices of coming monster can be heard.

Queen- It seems our guests are coming.

Geddoe- We can't back down, we have to protect the hostages.

__

Geddoe and his crew stand ready for what is to come: the fight of their lives!


	18. Backs to the Wall

Part 17

Backs to the Wall

__

Geddoe and his group heard the sounds from the monsters' voices getting closer to them. They were in for a surprise.

Geddoe- There's no way that I'm going to die I wan to live and get my True Fire Rune back. I'm sorry that I got you guys into this mess.

Queen- Geddoe don't you worry. I'm here for you and I'm going to do my best.

Ace- Boss I won't fail you we all can do it! Right, Joker?

Joker- I believe in what you say!

Jacques- I'm with you Geddoe. I won't miss any shot. I will get rid of those monsters.

Alia- I got your back.

Jacques- Same for you Alia.

Geddoe- Thanks guys.

Franz- I will lend you a hand for helping me and saving my people from Luc.

Geddoe- That's my job to help people including the hostages. I don't want them to die.

__

As Geddoe and his gang walks into view there were monsters everywhere.

Geddoe- Damn this doesn't look too good. I will get the True Fire Rune. Luc I will get you for this!

Queen- Geddoe I think they're ready to fight!

__

As they were fighting for an hour Geddoe and his group were exhausted.

Queen- Geddoe there are too many. 

Ace- Oh man! Boss I think this is the end. They should kill Joker first! He's over the hill already!

Joker- What did you say? They should kill you first since you're so old. Just great! I really don't want to die. 

Queen- Shut up you jerks. Don't worry there will be a way. All we need is to hope and to believe.

Jacques- I'm too young to die.

Alia- Same here.

__

Geddoe looked at the monsters as they were summoning their final blow to finish Geddoe and his crew. But nothing was happening.

Geddoe- Hey guys something isn't right here!

Ace- What are you talking about?

Geddoe- This is only an illusion. There isn't anything here.

Voice- That's right Geddoe you were tricked and Luc's magic doesn't last long when he's gone. 

Geddoe- That voice is that you Duke?

__

Duke and his group reveal themselves.

Duke: Fancy seeing you here, Geddoe.

Geddoe: I don't have time for you, Duke.

Duke: What's your hurry? You know we have things to be settled.

Geddoe: I don't expect you to understand what's going on here.

Ace: Boss, we have to hurry and get to Hugo!

Duke: What are you talking about?

Queen: That's right, Geddoe. Luc will be after Hugo's True Lightning Rune next.

Duke: (tired of being ignored) Will somebody tell me what's going on!

Geddoe: Long story, Duke. Don't have time. But if you want, you can come along and make yourself useful. (looks to his group) Come on, guys. Let's go!

__

Geddoe and his group head out of Mt. Senai.

Duke: Hey, wait for me!

__

Duke and his group follows.


	19. Dark Lore

Part 18

Dark Lore

__

Sarah and Luc waiting for Yuber to return but she has something on her mind to tell Luc.

Luc- Sarah what are you planning to do with Lore? I want to know what Yuber so excited about. I never seem him act like this.

Sarah- Master Luc this is going to be a hard task that will use a lot of evil energy but really powerful. I'll infuse Lore with evil energy, she will have greater power just pure evil. It will be like another Yuber that wants chaos. Master Luc wouldn't you think that would be a great plan.

Luc- (smiles walks up to Sarah) You're wonderful Sarah! This is a great plan. She will work for us and she will get the last True Lighting Rune. Sarah dear, you would be weak from using so much magic though.

Sarah- Don't worry I can manage this. I will be by your side Master Luc. I wonder what's taking Yuber so long to return he would have been here by now.

Luc- Don't worry Sarah I think Yuber's having fun torturing Lore.

Sarah- That's Yuber for you. But now we're alone together Master Luc.

Luc- Yes we can discuss our plans for the final ritual. 

Sarah- (sighing) As you wish Master Luc.

__

Meanwhile, Yuber was taking Lore to where Luc is waiting. Lore was barely awake but saw the way Yuber was enjoying himself manhandling her around. Lore just gave him a dirty look.

Yuber- You won't be giving me that look anymore. It's just you and me alone for the last few minutes. What is it Lore? Pretty soon you'll be mine. I want a partner and you're it my dear. (gives a smile)

__

Yuber leans closer to Lore so she can hear her voice. 

Lore- (does not have the strength to push Yuber back) Yuber, if I could move I would beat you down. You can never have my heart even if you have control of me.

Yuber- (laughing) It's not your love I want! You think you can beat me? Ha! What happens if you do something that Albert wouldn't like? I already told him that he will be suffering.

__

Lore had her face down and knew that this couldn't be. Tears flowing from her eyes. Now she has to face something terrible really soon. 

Yuber- (in thought) Lore has given up all hope in Albert. (speaks to Lore) This is perfect. Let's go now Luc and Sarah are waiting for us.

__

As Yuber was holding onto Lore he heard her say something.

Lore- Wait I have decided to be your partner willingly.

Yuber- That's what I want to hear. (smiles as he touches her face)

Lore- I would rather work for you willingly rather then give Sarah the satisfaction of controlling me. (in thought) But I will fight the darkness and kill you all for what you do to me!

__

Yuber grabs Lore to the entrance where Luc and Sarah were discussing their plans. Luc heard footsteps and knew it was Yuber.

Luc- Finally, you're back. We were waiting long enough. I have to get the last True Lighting Rune. We must hurry.

Yuber- Boss, Lore decided to join us on our own.

Sarah- (stares at Lore) I don't trust this. Yuber put Lore down so I can concentrate putting evil energy in her and leave. I need to be alone with her and I need absolute concentration.

Yuber- Yeah, yeah, sure! (he leaves)

__

Sarah begins the spirit calling spell and a dark spirit comes forth. 

Lore-(in thought) I feel it close to me! I must make sure that I retain some of my true self when it possesses me. It feels so cold.

__

Sarah continues chanting her spell as the dark soul's presence is made stronger in this world. 

Sarah-Dark Spirit, I call you forth. Come and take this body that I offer you! 

__

The dark spirit enters Lore's body and she is filled with the weirdest feel. Lore nearly screams, but holds it in as she fights to at least keep some of her true self inside of her. The struggle becomes too much for her and Lore falls over.

Lore-Al¼ bert¼ .forgive me¼ .

__

An hour has passed 

Luc- What is taking Sarah so long?

__

The door opens and Sarah comes out.

Sarah- (was out of breath) Master Luc all finished.

Luc- Sarah! Damn! I knew this would happen to you. You have to use your powers soon for our next mission.

Sarah- I can handle it Master Luc. It took me long to put the evil energy inside of her because I had to remove her love for that traitor!

Yuber- So you know now Sarah.

Sarah- Yes Albert is a traitor I want to punish him.

Luc- Don't worry I know he would come to see his precious. And we'll have a surprise for him too.

__

Yuber standing waiting for Lore to get up. Yuber wanted to touch Lore's neck but Lore grabbed his with her great speed. Lore had her hands on Yuber's neck ready to kill him on the spot.

Lore- What do you think you are doing? (in a angry tone)

Yuber- I was checking up on you Lore. You're my partner my dear.

__

Lore took her hands off Yuber's neck. As the others looked at Lore Luc felt another presence.

Lore- Oh really? Now why should I believe you, dear Yuber? 

Luc- Welcome Lore you're finally awake. 

Lore- (evil smile as Lore stands right next to Yuber) Yes and it's about time. I feel great. Yuber I am your partner now, but I have to take care of some unfinished business. 

Lore- (leans to Yuber to whisper to his ear) You want chaos? I will bring it to you. 

__

Yuber begins to smile then Lore teleports away.

Luc- Where did she go without telling us! Damn it.

Sarah- I did something wrong Master Luc? She's out of control.

__

Lore's voice echoes in the room

Lore- Don't worry Luc I will be back less then a hour I'm going to have fun in Caleria. Ha! Ha!

__

Luc gives Yuber a dirty look.

Luc- We're wasting time. Yuber you bring her to the front gates at Brass Castle. I'll be

waiting for you.

Yuber- Yes I will bring her back. She wanted to show me chaos Luc. I can't wait to see it. I will be back with Lore.

Luc- Let's get moving Sarah.

Sarah- Right behind you Master Luc. (in thought) I knew that I shouldn't have listened to Yuber. Everything would have went according to plan! Damn you Yuber!


	20. Problem in Caleria

Part 19 

Problem in Caleria

__

As the villagers doing their work and minding their own business, they heard footsteps getting closer. They couldn't tell who that person until she walked into view.

Villager A- What it's you again. You haven't been here for awhile Lore. We all thought you died.

__

The people realized that something was wrong. They all looked at Lore's face those eyes ready for the kill and a smile that showed she had a taste enjoy for death.

Villager B- Stay away from us, Lore!

__

With great speed Lore grab his neck lifted him up. She was ready to use her magic.

Lore- This is the end of your life! This is for what you did to me. The rest are next for death! Chaos is coming! The end is near! Haha!

__

Lore felt a sharp blade behind her back.

Lore- You got guts to put your weapon behind me girl. I guess you want to fight me.

Sharon- Let go of that villager and deal with me!

__

Lore threw the villager she had with her magic on her right hand with the power of the True Lighting Rune.

Lore- Time to die! You dare disturb me!

Sharon- What the hell are you? (Steps back)

Lore- Oh I'm your worst nightmare! 

__

As Albert was helping Futch to find Sharon. They both saw people hiding. 

Futch- Oh Sharon you're causing trouble again. 

Albert- Wait a minute Futch something isn't right. Let's check it out!

__

Futch and Albert saw two people armed and ready to fight for a battle.

Albert- (shocked to see who it was) Lore what are you doing?

Futch- Sharon what are you doing! Stop it!

Sharon- Futch I'm dealing with a bad person. She was ready to kill a villager! I had to stop her.

Lore- Oh would you stop with the talking. You're starting to bore me! I would have killed you by now!

Futch- What do you think you doing missy? You will not hurt Sharon you have to deal with the both of us now! (took out his sword) 

Sharon- I want this girl out of this village she is up to no good Futch!

Lore- You got that right!

Albert- Don't! Lore is that you? (As he steps closer to Lore and was ready to touch her shoulder.)

Lore- How dare you touch me. Damn you all! Who are you? How did you know my name? Trying to save time to save this village. Forget it!

__

Futch whistles for Bright to come! 

Futch- You got my plan Sharon!

Sharon- Yes I'm ready Futch!

Lore- What is that? No it's a Dragon! Damn you even have a dragon to help you!

Voice- That enough Lore! (It's Yuber, he grabs her shoulder.) Chaos will come!

Lore- Master Yuber I wanted to have fun. I wanted to show you all chaos in this town.

Yuber- I know you do but your totally outnumbered. Luc wants you to go on getting the last True Rune at Brass Castle!

Albert- Yuber what did you do?

Lore- Don't you dare talk to Yuber like that. Traitor you are!

__

Albert couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing what Lore was saying. It was like another person.

Albert- This can't be you Lore!

Lore- (smiles) Well you know this is me and I hope you like it! I will kill you first Albert!

__

Futch, Sharon and Bright the Dragon was protecting Albert.

Lore- Get out of my way! I want to fight him and he backs out!

Futch- Are you ready Sharon? On my signal, ok!

Sharon- Yep!

Yuber- We must end this! You have me as a partner, Lore so we can finish this. (took out his swords) We both have the skills to win!

Lore- Yes I want to fight them! Their deaths are near! 

Futch- NOW!

__

Bright shoots fireballs at Lore as Sharon runs in for the attack. Lore puts up a shield to protect her from the dragon's fire, but Sharon is quickly upon Lore, attacking with her spear.

Sharon- My spear will take you down!

Lore-(dodging Sharon's attacks) I don't think so! You're nothing to me!

__

Futch moves in to attack Lore from behind but is stopped by Yuber.

Yuber-It's been a long time Futch! No longer the snot nosed little punk you used to be I see! You're a big man now! Fifteen years has done you good!

Futch-And I see you're still an insane bastard who holds no value for life!

Yuber- Haha! So, how's your new dragon treating you? My, my how he's grown! So, is he better than Black? I hope so, Black was such a little weakling! I heard he squealed like a pig when he died!

Futch-(full anger) Damn you! How dare you speak about Black like that! Son of a bitch! Prepare to taste an arms length of cold steel!

Yuber-Just try it!

__

Yuber and Futch are fighting it out while Sharon and Bright do their best against Lore but she is too good for them. Soon, Futch knows that Yuber will get the better of him as well

Futch- Damn it, we can't handle them now. Sharon, fall back! Bright, come to me!

Sharon- On the way!

Bright- ROAR!

__

Futch and Sharon saddle up on Bright as he spreads his wings to fly and escape.

Yuber- You little cheaters! If they get there first Luc is going to kill me!

Lore- Don't you worry Master Yuber, I have my magic they won't be able to escape this!

__

As Lore had her Lighting magic ready to throw at Futch and his group.

Lore- Do you think you can escape so easy? Prepare for a shock!

__

Bright dodges Lore's attack!

Lore- What? I missed! This can't be Yuber they got away.

Yuber- (holding on to Lore) Don't worry my dear! Let's get going before they get there first!

Albert- Futch! Quickly, get to Brass Castle and warn the others there that danger is coming!

Futch- Will do! 

_Bright flies off with Sharon and Futch_

Albert- Lore don't you remember me? Please say something to me!

Lore- Why should I talk to you? I'll still kill you, my sweet! (evil smile on her face) Yuber let's go.

__

As Lore uses her magic to teleport them away, Yuber gave Albert a smile.

Yuber- See Albert? I told you that you would suffer! She is mine now! Ha! Ha! 

(teleports away)

Albert- I must do something I can't let this happen! But what can I do?


	21. Deceit at Brass Castle

Part 20

Deceit at Brass Castle

__

Hugo and Sgt. Joe are walking around Heaven's Castle and they didn't have much to do since Geddoe and Chris were gone.

Hugo- Sgt. Joe, I can't stand to wait here while the others are out there fighting and I'm sitting here doing nothing. I'm going out for a walk. Do you want to come?

Sgt. Joe- Of course. But we must tell Caesar that we're leaving for walk. Let's go

Hugo.

Hugo- Right behind you.

__

Hugo and Sgt. Joe talk to Caesar and he allows them to go and tells them to be back really soon. As Hugo and Sgt. Joe were leaving, Cecile waves goodbye. Soon, the both of them thought they saw Lore coming right towards them.

Hugo- Lore is that you? 

Sgt. Joe- Is that the girl that you were talking about? How did she escape Luc? Something could be wrong Hugo.

Hugo- Everything is alright with her. She is good and I swore to protect her. Hey Lore! Over here!

__

Lore turns and greets Hugo and Sgt. Joe.

Lore- (holding Hugo's hands) Hugo I've been looking all over for you. You must come with me to Brass Castle! You duck! Get the others to come quickly for there are dangerous warriors at Brass Castle!

Sgt. Joe- Don't call me duck! I have a name, it's Sgt. Joe. Hugo, we have no time to waste on this girl.

Hugo- (giving Sgt. Joe a look) I will be fine. Just get the others as soon as possible I am going to Brass Castle with Lore.

Lore- Thank you I will leave the rest to you Sgt. Joe!

__

As Sgt. Joe leaves the group to get the others for help, Lore was leading the way to Brass Castle. 

Lore- Hugo we're almost there. 

Hugo- Hmm Lore I wanted to tell you something. I'm so glad that you're safe and sound but how did you get all the way here?

Lore- Oh Hugo! It was like a miracle that I found you. What could I do without you to help me fight all those monsters.

Hugo- (smiles) Yes it was a miracle. It's just the

two of us.

Lore- Yep Oh there is the entrance to Brass Castle. Follow me alright!

Hugo- Of course Lore!

__

When they got to Brass Castle Lore was leading Hugo in a different direction.

Hugo- Hmm aren't we suppose to go the other way?

Lore- Yes but I have to tell you something. Please follow me!

Hugo- Alright but aren't the lives of people depending on us!

__

Lore brings Hugo to a room at the Brass Castle Inn.

Hugo- Lore, what do you want to talk about?

__

Lore walks closer to Hugo.

Hugo- Lore what are you doing?

Lore- Don't be scared Hugo this won't hurt one bit. (wraps her arms around Hugo)

Hugo- (blushing) L¼ Lore!

Lore- (smirks) Sorry buddy (grabs Hugo's neck) but you can't escape me now! Give me the True Lighting Rune! My dear Luc needs it!

Hugo- (struggles against Lore) Lore let go! Something isn't right with you!

Lore- That's right Hugo! I just need your Rune! All the others have been collected! 

Hugo- What!

__

The sphere shows up on Lore's hand taking the powers of Hugo's True Lighting Rune!

Hugo- You've been brainwashed Lore. You're on our side.

Lore- (slaps Hugo) How dare you talk to me like that! Haha! I see the fear in you eyes Hugo! I like that! You should be afraid of me!

Hugo- Lore wake up! This isn't you. Even if you take my True Lighting Rune you need that Rune to be inside of me that is how you can live! 

Lore- What are you saying must be all lies. 

_Lore takes the True Lightning Rune from Hugo_

Hugo: AARRGHHH! Lore! NOOOOO!

__

After taking the Rune from Hugo, Lore is in dire pain.

Lore- Damn this pain! What's happening!

Hugo- Lore, what wrong? What the hell is going on!

_Yuber appears as he sees Lore on the ground _

Yuber- What happened Lore! Damn you Hugo you're going to pay for this! 

Lore- I got his Rune, Master Yuber. I just have a lot of pain inside of me get me out of here! 

Yuber- You're lucky kid. Let's get out of here Lore. (Yuber and Lore teleported) 

Hugo- Damn him! If I see him again I'm going to make this his final day to live! I know that the real Lore was trying to come back. 

Hugo looks out the window he sees Luc and Sarah fighting Salome with some of the others! 

Hugo: Don't worry guys! I'm coming to help out! 


	22. Escape from Brass Castle

Part 21

Escape from Brass Castle

__

Luc and Sarah show up using monsters to fight Salome and Roland. 

Luc- You can never win so give up.

Sarah- Surrender and you won't be in any pain.

Salome- Not a chance!

Roland- I got your back. Oh wait, I see Hugo coming.

Luc- Hmm Yuber should be coming any minute now. 

__

Yuber teleports with Lore and notices that Lore isn't herself.

Sarah- (glaces at Lore) Did you get the rune, Lore? Or did you just have trouble getting it?

Lore- Oh shut up Sarah! I got the True Lightning Rune. I just ran into some problems. But Yuber helped me out!

Yuber- All thanks to me! (gets closer to Sarah and whispers to her ear)

Sarah- Oh that can't be Yuber. Let me help you Lore. 

Lore- Back off! I don't need any of your help. What are you telling her Yuber?

Luc- Stop it you two. Lore, give me the True Lightning Rune!

Lore- Yes Luc (giving Sarah a look)

__

As Lore hands are shaking as she was giving Luc the True Lightning Rune to Luc. As she hears the Hugo yelling.

Hugo- No don't give him the Rune! 

Luc- Yes this is it! Now I must be going. You three take care of things here since you know where I will be at.

Sarah- Yes Master Luc.

__

As Luc teleports away seeing that there are more people showing up ready to fight Sarah, Yuber, and Lore.

Sarah- Yuber this isn't any good my powers are weakening! Damn!

Yuber- Just great!

Lore- Don't worry I can handle them. (as Lore smiles) Sarah you are always weak.

Sarah- Why you I'm leaving to go to help Master Luc unlike you!

Lore- Grrr! (as she sees Sarah teleport away)

__

Blight lands with Sharon and Futch.

Hugo- Lore you can't fight all of us!

Sharon- That's right, give it up!

Futch- There's no where to run!

Yuber- We can with our skills boy!

Lore- Hugo, you're going to be the first to die! 

Yuber (grins turns and see that they're being surrounded.) Damn it Lore, we must be going now!

Lore- No I want to kill! I can't stand it when they win! (As Lore pushes Yuber away but Yuber grabs Lore in a violent way) Stop it!

_Yuber hits Lore_

Yuber- Damn it Lore! We have to go now!

__

Lore hits Yuber back real hard.

Lore- Don't you ever hit me Yuber! Got that?

Yuber- Damn you Lore. There will be another time. Just come now! 

Lore- Fine! Have it your way!

Yuber and Lore teleport away.

Hugo: LORE!


	23. Ceremonial Site

Part 22

At the Ceremonial Site 

__

Nash was walking very quietly not to make a sound at the Ceremonial Site knowing that there are enemies hiding as Nash turned his head and he saw Albert spying as well.

Nash- What are you doing here Albert?

Albert- (shocked) Damn you scared me! I'm here to save Lore from all of this! I can't take much more of this Nash. Why are you here?

Nash- I'm finding out if Luc and his gang are here then I'm off to tell the others where they are so they all come hear at once. Knowing them they don't know. (smiles) I'm a good spy!

Albert- Ha you're right on that! 

Nash- I think I hear somebody coming so be quiet ok!

Albert- Yes I'm on it.

__

They both see Lore just sitting with her face in her hands. She was really mad.

Lore- Damn you Yuber! That really hurt. At least I got back at you for what you did to me. I know you're here! Where are you?

__

Yuber appears right behind Lore and wraps his arms around her with both his swords at her neck.

Yuber- Next time you won't hit your master like that. You would have died back there! Listen to me next time. 

Lore- I don't like listening to you. I do have something on my mind would you want to listen, Yuber? 

Yuber- Yeah what the hell this might be our last time talking. 

Lore- Huh? Oh yeah we have to guard the Runes. You will come back for me right?

Yuber- Of course I will.

Lore- What I want to say is I heard that Sarah loves Master Luc. I just don't get it what is love Yuber?

Yuber- (puts his swords away) Oh that boring stuff Lore.

Lore- (angry) Just tell me damn it. 

__

Lore pushes Yuber right into the wall but Yuber grabs her in return and pushes her into the wall.

Yuber- You want a sample of love well I will show you!

__

Yuber leans his head closer as he kisses Lore.

__

Nash grabs Albert knowing that he's pissed seeing them kiss each other. As they both stopped they hear a noise.

Yuber- I just heard something. Damn and I was enjoying it too!

Lore- I'm going to check it out. I know that Luc is calling us but he has to wait. I want to see this rat!

Yuber- Alright if you do kill it. I will tell Luc that you will be coming.

Lore- Alright I will be back in a minute this won't take long.

_Meanwhile in their hiding spot_

Nash: Albert! Calm down! You're making too much noise and they'll know we're here!

Albert: (struggling with Nash) No! That bastard! I'll kill Yuber for taking Lore from me!

Nash: Albert! You must listen to me. You know that's not the real Lore. Luc must have done something to her. You know that you are the one truly loves.

Albert: Nash¼ 

Nash: You must believe in Lore. If you love her, you must believe in her. 

Albert: I will. Thank you Nash.

Nash: No problem! You just owe me now! (smiles)

Albert: (smiles back) I won't forget.

__

Nash notices Lore coming their way.

Nash: Damn! Lore must have heard us! Albert, you stay here. I'll make my escape so Lore will spot me and you'll be able to stay here and watch over her.

Albert: No, Nash! That's too dangerous!

Nash: It's better this way. You must be the one to save Lore.

__

Nash runs from the hiding spot and Lore gives chase. Nash nearly makes it to the exit but Lore uses her magic to create a wall of ice, blocking Nash's escape.

Nash- (in thought) Oh just great! Here she comes!

Lore- Why are you here! Tell me before I end your life where you stand!

Nash- Lore you must wake up. What Yuber said to you wasn't the true feeling of love. It's when you're happy. You must believe me!

Lore- I don't understand what you saying. Stop with the talking. My head I feel like there is someone trying to come out! Why you! (In thought) I can't attack him! Why!

Nash- Lore wake up! I must be going now but I will settle with you some other time! I know you can do it and there is someone that truly loves you!

Lore- Grrr! My body hurts damn you! I must return just not in this condition. The others would wonder.

__

Lore pushes Nash away and uses wind magic to heal herself of the pain.

Lore: That's a little better. Now to meet up with the others. (teleports away)

Nash: (sadness on his face) Lore¼ only Albert can save you now.


	24. Coming to an End

Part 23

Coming to an End

_Back at the meeting room at Brass Castle_

Geddoe: I can't believe that Lore would do something like that.

Hugo: It's not her fault! Luc is somehow controlling her!

Chris: Lore is brainwashed. Something must be done.

Sasarai: She is probably with Luc now. He is close to completing his scheme.

Caesar: But I have no idea where he could be. And I've used all my resources to try and find him. If we don't, the end of the world will be upon us!

Voice from door: I know where they are.

__

Everyone turns to see Nash.

Caesar: Nash! You're okay!

Nash: (smirks) Of course I am! Anyway, I can tell you where Luc is. And Lore.

Hugo: Hurry and tell us!

Nash: Luc and the others are at the old Sindar Ceremonial Site.

Chris: What?

Geddoe: What kind of place is that?

Caesar: Of course! I should have known! It is there that Luc and use the True Runes to conduct the ritual to destroy his True Wind Rune. We must hurry.

Nash: Your brother is there too!

Caesar: (very upset look on his face) Albert! That damned traitor.

Nash: It's not what you think. He has changed sides. And he loves Lore deeply. Right now he is there alone and probably fighting to save her.

Geddoe: Then let's stop wasting time.

Chris: Geddoe's right. We have to stop Luc and save Lore!

Hugo: Lore tried her best to save us! Now we have to help her now!

Caesar: Then make your preparations and inform the others. We move out as soon as possible!

_At the Ceremonial Site_

Lore: It seems the pain has stopped. Now to catch up to Luc.

__

Lore doesn't notice that someone is now behind her.

Voice from behind her: But we have things to discuss.

Lore: (turns to see Albert) What are you doing here?

Albert: You must stop this! 

__

Lore turns to Albert and uses her wind magic to knock him to the floor.

Lore: Stay away from me you traitor!

__

Lore continues to beat down Albert with her wind magic.

Albert: Lore! You must stop this! I love you!

Lore: SHUT UP! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN!

__

Albert is bleeding from the beating Lore gave him.

Lore: I'll end your life now!

__

Lore raises her hand to use her magic, but something stops her.

Lore: Why can't I kill you?

Albert: (voice weak) Lore¼ I ¼ I love you.

Lore: I don't care!

__

Luc and the others come in.

Lore: Luc, sorry I'm late, but I had a rat to take care of.

Yuber: Good work, Lore. 

Lore: (smiles) Thanks, Yuber.

Luc: With him out of the way, we can commence with the plan. I will give each of you a True Rune to protect. Lore, you will guard the True Fire Rune.

Lore: Yes, Luc.

Luc: Sarah, you watch over the True Water Rune.

Sarah: As you wish Master Luc!

Luc: Yuber will protect the True Lightning Rune.

Yuber: No problem, Luc!

Luc: And I shall defend the True Earth Rune. I want to face my brother personally! You all know what you have to do. Let no one get past you! I need the power of those runes to complete my task! I am too close to fail now! Now go!

__

Lore, Sarah and Yuber teleport to their assigned posts to protect the True Runes.

Luc: Come dear brother! Come and face your end!


	25. Final Preparations

Part 24

Final Preparations

__

Nash led the way to the Ceremonial Site where Luc is going to conduct his ritual to destroy the True Wind Rune.

Caesar-(in thought) Brother, I hope you're okay. We'll be there soon to help. Live up to the blood of Silverburg in your veins and don't die!

__

The group led my Nash enter the center chamber of the Ceremonial Site. Caesar sees his brother Albert lying on the floor, severely beaten and bloody.

Caesar-Albert! (runs to Albert and holds him)

Albert- (in pain) Argh! Damn it! I have to get to Lore before it's too late! I know where she is. She's with the True Fire Rune. I have to¼ argh!

Caesar- You can't go anywhere, brother! You need medical attention.

Geddoe- He's right. Don't worry, we're here now so we can take care of this.

Chris- I pledge an oath as Captain of the Zexen Knights that I will help stop Luc and protect you Albert.

Hugo- And I give my word as the son of Lucia, chief of the Karaya Clan and her successor, that we will save Lore and stop Luc. So don't you worry.

Sgt. Joe- Well said, Hugo!

Albert-Why do you all care about me? After all I've done. I was with Luc. I was your enemy.

Caesar- Nash explained everything to us. It's okay. What's important now is that we get your wounds treated.

Albert- Brother. Thank you for caring. When we were growing up, you were always the one with the soft heart. (smiles) I envy you for that.

Caesar- (shocked) Albert!

Albert-You have become a great strategist worthy of the Silverburg name. I'm very proud of you. And thanks for still looking at me as a brother instead of an enemy.

Caesar- (smiles) I'm proud to be your brother.

Albert- And I am honored to be yours. But I'm sorry that I must leave you now. I have to go to Lore. I have to save her. We'll see each other again, my brother.

__

Albert teleports out of Caesar's arms. 

Caesar- Albert! ALBERT!

Albert's voice- Don't worry about me. This is something I have to do. You and the others to reclaim the other True Runes before it is too late.

Caesar- He's right. No time to lose. Look at these doors. Each one bears the mark of one of the True Runes. That means we have to split up.

Geddoe- My group and I will go for the True Fire Rune. 

Caesar- And I'll be joining you. I have to get to my brother.

Geddoe- Iku, I'd like you to come along for support. Your knowledge of medicine will come in handy.

Iku- Thanks for believing in me Geddoe, but shouldn't you have chosen Dr. Tuta or at least his nurse, Mio? Both are far more qualified than me to be your combat medic.

Geddoe- I know, but Dr. Tuta and Mio and too busy taking care of the wounded from the last major battle. You're the only one we can count on.

Iku- (smiles) Then I shall do my best!

Geddoe- Thank you.

Chris- I will get the True Water Rune. 

Boris- You already know we are coming along, Lady Chris!

Percival- A captain does not go anywhere without her knights.

Estelle- With my magic skills, you can't lose!

Viki- I'll do my best with my magic for you, Lady Chris!

Chris- Thank you all!

Hugo- Then I'll get the True Lightning Rune back. Are you with me, Sgt. Joe?

Sgt. Joe- Do you have to even ask? (laughs) We've been through a lot together and I promised your mother I'd help you make it back home.

Hugo- Thanks, sergeant. Sharon, Futch, will you help us?

Sharon- Of course, Hugo! Let's go get the bad guys and get your rune back!

Futch- It is my duty as a member of the Dragon Knights to aid you in this great time of need. But also, you have become my friend, Hugo! I shall fight by your side!

Bright- SCREECH!

Futch- Haha! Of course you can come, Bright! I'd never think of leaving you behind.

Hugo- After I get my rune back, I'll catch up so I can help save Lore.

Caesar- Okay, everyone. You all know what to do. Good luck. And come back alive.

__

Everyone splits off into their assigned groups and go onto their missions to reclaim the True Runes. 


	26. Hugo's Battle

Part 25

Hugo's Battle

__

Hugo's group is proceeding down the hallway to get back the True Lightning Rune.

Sgt. Joe- (stops Hugo) Wait Hugo. I want to tell you something.

Hugo-What is it, sergeant?

Sgt. Joe- I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. You have grown into a fine warrior and a capable young man. Your mother would be proud and so would Lulu. You will make a great chief of your clan.

Hugo- Your words mean a lot to me, sergeant. Thank you! You have been by my side during everything. I cannot thank you enough.

__

Hugo's group makes it into the room with the True Lightning Rune.

Hugo- There's no one guarding the rune. Perfect! I'll go get it right now!

Sgt. Joe- Wait, Hugo. Something isn't right. I can feel it.

Sharon- The duck is right! This could be a trap!

Futch- I have to agree with Sharon on this one. Be careful.

Hugo- Don't worry guys. I'll be fine.

__

Hugo walks closer to stone holding the True Lightning Rune and goes to grab it. 

Hugo- Almost got it!

Sgt. Joe- (senses danger) Hugo, look out!

Hugo- What?

__

At that moment, Yuber appears out of nowhere and strikes at Hugo with his sword, but Hugo reacts quickly enough to block with his dagger.

Hugo- (smirking) Close, Yuber! But not good enough to get me! I'm not the same little weakling you fought before!

Yuber- I admit that you've improved, little boy! But it won't be enough! You'll never get the rune from me!

Sgt. Joe- Hugo, we'll help!

Sharon- Let's go guys!

Hugo- No! I must settle this myself! I must prove that I am worthy of being the next Karaya chief by besting my enemy in a duel.

Sgt. Joe- I understand Hugo.

Sharon- Hey duck! We can't just sit here and watch!

Sgt. Hugo- Quiet, girl! This is something he has to do. I don't expect you to understand.

Sharon- What?

Futch- (grabs Sharon's shoulder) Sharon.

Sharon- (sighs) Ok. I understand.

__

They all watched as Yuber and Hugo fought each other. They both were even in battle as the both were equally fast.

Hugo- Come on Yuber! I owe you for what you did to Lore.

Yuber- Oh please! Like you have any kind of power to beat me! What does she mean to you, anyway?

Hugo- She saved me and the others and I know you're controlling her!

Yuber- Haha! Foolish boy! Lore joined of her own free will! She cares nothing about you anymore! Only about death and chaos! She's like me now and she loves it that way!

Hugo- Lair! Shut up with your lies!

Yuber- It doesn't matter what you believe! Now I'll kill you and put you out of my misery!

Hugo- Enough! Get ready for my special attack that will finish this duel!

Yuber- Ha! You make me laugh! You have no chance against me boy!

__

Yuber and Hugo both run at each other with their weapons, Yuber attacking Hugo as they pass.

Yuber- Got you!

__

Hugo dodges Yuber's attack quickly.

Hugo- Ha!

Yuber- He's gotten faster! Damn!

__

Hugo counters quickly by hitting Yuber in his stomach with the handle of his dagger.

Yuber- Arrh! (coughs up blood)

Hugo- You're lucky I didn't want you dead or I would have used my blade! Now leave before I decide to finish you off!

Yuber- (has an angry look) This is far from over kid! I'll remember this! (teleports away)

Sgt. Joe- You did well, Hugo!

Sharon- Yeah Hugo! You were so cool!

Futch- I too am impressed!

Bright: SCREECH!

Futch- Haha! It looks like Bright is proud of you too!

Hugo- Thanks everyone! Now let's get the rune back. I hope the others are doing well.


	27. Chris' Battle

Part 26

Chris's Battle

__

As Chris and her group enter the hallway to get the True Water Rune.

Chris- Now it's my turn to go I can't wait my longer I think I know who I'm dealing with.

Percival- My Lady I'm with you all the way.

Borus- Lady Chris my sword won't fail you.

Viki- I will not die! I have my powers to keep us safe.

Estella- I am also very powerful I will help you out Chris.

Chris- She likes to play games with me but I'm not backing out from her this time.

Borus- Lady Chris I won't let you down.

__

As the walked to near the end of the hallway, Chris saw monsters.

Chris- Oh great! I knew this would happen she thinks that she can beat us with these weak monsters.

Borus- They are quite easy for us, but we will us all our strength.

Estella- With my fire magic I can kill them all Chris. I am a very powerful wizard and I'm the strongest.

Chris- Estella that's why I brought you hear thanks for helping us out.

Estella- No problem Chris I'm here to help you and to get your True Water Rune back.

Chris- Thanks.

__

Sarah appears along with more monsters.

Sarah: Ah, it's been a long time, Silver Maiden.

Chris: I'm not surprised to see you here Sarah. Stand aside or I shall strike you down.

Sarah: You know I won't do that. I'll let no one interfere with Master Luc! 

Estelle: You think your magic is strong enough to compete with my own?

Viki: Yeah, we'll beat you for sure!

Borus: Prepare to taste my blade, witch!

Percival: We'll stop you!

Sarah: Fools! You truly think you I'll let you stop Master Luc! Attack, my monsters!

__

Sarah's beasts attack the heroes. 

Chris: (attacks with her sword) Die, monster!

Estelle: (casts fire magic) Burn, foul beasts!

Viki: (casts teleport spell that drops all types of junk on the monsters) Hee, hee! Take that!

__

Borus and Percival work together to take out the remaining monsters.

Borus: That was no challenge!

Percival: It's not over yet!

__

Sarah casts a spell with her Flowing Rune and heals all of her monsters.

Sarah: You underestimated me! Now you die!

__

Sarah casts a powerful fire spell from her Rage Rune that will hit Chris and her group.

Chris: Damn! We can't escape that!

Viki: Oh yes we can!

__

Viki quickly casts her teleportation spell and Chris's group and Sarah's monsters disappear

Sarah: Impossible, where did they go?

__

Chris's group and the monsters reappears, but they have now switched places! Sarah's monsters are now hit by the Rage Rune's fire spell meant for Chris's group! The monster burn to ashes! Chris and the others now surround Sarah.

Sarah: How did you¼ 

Viki: (smiles) I've been practicing my teleport magic! 

Chris: That was great Viki!

Estelle: Yeah! You really saved us!

Viki: (blushes) Aw! Thanks you guys!

Borus: Now we'll end this witch.

__

Borus attacks but Sarah defends with her staff and counterattacks.

Percival: For only a magic user, you sure can fight.

Sarah: Magic was never my only means of combat.

__

Sarah teleports around, fighting each of the group, but though Sarah is good, she is overwhelmed by the odds against her.

Sarah: (panting) Damn it! I'm losing! No! I can't lose! Master Luc is counting on me!

__

Chris comes in for the final blow.

Chris: It's over Sarah. Give up the True Water Rune.

__

Sarah was on the ground looking down ashamed of her loss. After Chris retakes the True Water Rune¼ 

Chris: Sarah¼ 

Sarah: What do you want? Leave me alone.

Chris: I want to know why you are working for Luc. He planes to kill thousands of people in order to reach his goal. How can you condone that?

Sarah: Because I love him and believe in him.

Chris: (shocked) What?

Sarah: I do not expect you to understand. Now leave. Master Luc will stop you.

__

Chris leaves with her group.

Sarah: (crying) Oh Master Luc! I have failed you! I do not deserve for forgiveness! I was too weak! I am sorry.

__

As her tears continue to come, Sarah teleports away. 

__


	28. Coming Back

Part 27

Coming Back

Geddoe- Let's move on now to get the True Fire Rune. No way

that Luc is going to destroy this world I'm going to stop him and I'm going to save Lore no matter what!

Queen- Geddoe I want to thank you for bringing us with you. I'm thankful that you took me along. (smiles)

Ace- No matter what I'm with you and we'll prove it to Duke and his gang that we're better!

Joker- Yeah we will prove it. 

Ace- Wow this is the first time you agreed with me old man.

Joker- I'm not old but yeah I do agree with you. Once we win I'm going for a drink

anyone with me!

Ace- I am!

Alia- Me too! We'll prove it no matter what, Geddoe!

Jacques- Same for me Geddoe.

Geddoe- Thanks you guys.

__

At the end of the cave Caesar stops Geddoe and the others. They all see Albert walking towards Lore.

Caesar- Wait you guys. Maybe Albert can bring back Lore. Let's watch but if he's in danger we will come in and help.

__

As Lore notices that Albert was coming.

Lore- (In thought) Why do I feel so strange? (sees her father's sprit) What is this father!

Hero- Lore my daughter, I know you can come back. You can do it my daughter. No matter what, that person in front of you loves you! 

Lore- What? No way! 

__

As Lore sees her father smiling he fades away. Then Albert was a couple of feet away from Lore.

Lore- (steps back) Why are you here? Tell me Albert do you wish to get the True Fire Rune?

Albert- Lore I only came to bring you back. I love you.

Lore- Stop this nonsense I will finish you off.

Albert- I won't leave you Lore!

Lore- NO! Stay away from me!

Albert-( walks up to Lore) You're being controlled, Lore! I know you can fight it! Please come back to me, my love!

Lore-Shut up! Leave me alone!

__

As Lore was ready to slap Albert, he quickly grabs Lore and he kisses her. Lore pushed him back.

Lore- Ahhh! How could you! What is this pain? Go away! Why can't I attack you! (Lore has her hands to her head)

Albert- Lore come here you are beginning to come back.

Lore- No this pain it hurts my head.

A dark spirit comes out of Lore as Lore falls Yuber catches her.

Yuber- Damn you she came back you won't be able to follow us now Albert. Haha! 

Albert- Damn you, Yuber! Let Lore go! (runs to stop Yuber and get Lore)

Yuber- Too slow, you fool! (teleports away with Lore)

The others catch up to Albert seeing that he nearly got Lore back.

Albert- Damn it!

Caesar- Brother, do you know where you can find her? She is in great danger!

Geddoe- Damn that guy he just doesn't know when to quit.

Albert- That's Yuber for you.

Caesar- Albert we can stop him he isn't that far we can beat him.

Albert- (stood up) Brother I told you I can do this on

my own. You must get the True Fire Rune.

Geddoe- I used to be just like you Albert. Go and get

Lore back.

Queen- Geddoe.

Albert- Thanks for caring I must be going now. I'm going to get Lore back no matter what. (Teleports away)

Geddoe gets the power of the True Fire Rune.

Geddoe- I just hope that the others get the Runes back.


	29. Sasarai's Battle

Part 28

Sasarai's Battle

__

Sasarai, Dios, Thomas and Cecile make their way down the hallway where the True Earth Rune is. Sasarai could sense that something was not right. At the end of the hall, Sasarai can see Luc waiting for him.

Luc- I've been waiting for you, elder brother.

Sasarai- It's over, Luc. I'm sure you can sense the release of the other True Runes. Your plans are ruined. Give yourself up.

Luc- Mmm¼ yes, I can feel that the other True Runes have been reclaimed, but fare too late!

Dios- What are you saying?

Luc- Fool! I have already siphoned enough of the True Runes' energies into the ritual alter! More than enough to carry out my task! I shall have my way! This world will be free from these damn Runes!

Thomas- You can't! You'll destroy this continent!

Cecile- What are you thinking?

Luc- I know what I'm doing? The loss of one continent is the price to be paid to free the entire world from the chains it is ensnared in! 

Dios- You selfish bastard! You have no right to be judge over our lives!

Luc- I don't expect you to understand, nor do I need you to. I'll let no one stop me!

__

Daggers come out of nowhere, flying right at Luc. Luc puts up a magic barrier and the dagger bounce off of it harmlessly.

Luc- Reveal yourself, Nash.

Nash- Aw! And I wanted to give you a surprise gift!

Luc- You do not amuse me!

__

Luc fires magical blast at Nash. Nash runs and dodges them while throwing daggers at Luc.

Nash- Temper, temper, Luc! You need to learn how to stay calm!

Luc- I've wasted enough time with you.

__

Luc uses the True Wind Rune to create small cyclone and picks up Nash and throws him into a wall.

Luc- Goodbye, Nash.

__

Luc lets loose a magic blast right at Nash to finish him. But at the last second, Thomas and Cecile run in front of Nash and takes the hit.

Thomas- Argh!

Cecile- Ahh!

Luc- That was quite stupid.

Thomas- (struggles to his feet) Say what you want, but I'm not going to stand around while you're about to kill someone. 

Cecile- (struggles to stand with Thomas) And I promised to protect Master Thomas. No matter what!

Luc- Get out of the way!

Thomas and Cecile- NEVER!

Luc- So be it!

Sasarai- Hold it Luc! Your fight is with me. 

Luc- You're right, my brother. Let's do it.

__

Luc and Sasarai face off for their duel of magic. Both fire magical blast at each other.

Sasarai- (dodges an attack) I will stop you, Luc! (fires a blast at Luc)

Luc- (blocks Sasarai's attack) No, brother! I have too much at stake! No one will stop me!

__

The two brothers continue to fight each other until Luc gets in a shot on Sasarai.

Sasarai- Argh!

Dios- Sasarai!

Thomas- Sasarai!

Cecile- Oh no!

Luc- Now stand aside!

Sasarai- Tell me, why are you doing this?

Luc- For freedom. To free this world from the True Runes. To free myself from this prison called life. You know, I've always hated you brother.

Sasarai- Luc¼ 

Luc- But I also envied you and the ignorance you lived with. You lived your life peacefully knowing nothing of the truth. While I have been burdened by the truth. Thus is my fate. A fate I will change.

Sasarai- Don't do this! Little brother!

Luc- Goodbye, brother! This will be the last you see of me.

__

Luc teleports away.


	30. A Fight to the Finish

Part 29 

A Fight to the End 

__

Lore wakes up in a dark cave. 

Lore- (sitting up) Where am I? 

Yuber- Lore, I've been waiting for you to awaken. 

Lore- Yuber! Stay away from me! 

Yuber walks closer to Lore. 

Yuber- Haha! I don't think so. Time for your pain! 

Lore- Not a chance! I'll kill you first! 

Yuber- You? Kill me? Haha! (Yuber grabs Lore's neck with lightning speed) 

Lore- Damn! How can you be so fast? 

Yuber- You're not going anywhere, Lore! I'm not

letting go! 

Lore- Just what is it you want from me? 

Yuber- (smirks) Why, you my dear! (his free hand goes under her dress) 

Lore- (disgusted and angry) I want nothing to do with you! 

Yuber- (looks into Lore's eyes) Mmm¼ I never realized how beautiful you are when you're angry. 

Lore- I've hated you from the first day we met! 

Yuber- I can't resist the fire in your eyes! Your killer instinct! Do you really hate me? Heh, I don't think so. 

Lore- Enough games! Why don't you just finish me off? 

Yuber- I will finish you, but not in the way you think. 

Lore- (puzzled) What? 

Yuber- I will kiss you, then you will be mine for the taking! (squeezes Lore's neck more) 

Lore- NO! Don't you dare! Keep away from me! (locks onto Yuber's eyes) *gasp!* Those eyes of yours! 

Yuber- Mmmmm, Lore. What do you like about them? You like the chaos you see in my eyes? 

Lore- No! You're not even human! You're a murderer! 

Yuber- You're right about that! But so are you! 

Lore- I'm not like you! 

Yuber- You remember Caleria, Lore? Remember how badly you wanted to bring forth chaos? That was your true self! I saw the look in your eyes and I loved it! 

Lore- It's wasn't my fault! It was the dark spirit inside me! 

Yuber- But you willingly chose to let it possess you! You wanted it! 

Lore- I had no other choice! 

Yuber- You agreed to take it. Thus, you made a choice. There is always a choice my dear Lore. 

Lore- Like what Yuber? You tell me! 

Yuber- You could have chose death rather than let Sarah put the dark spirit. You would have made a noble sacrifice. Nobility, a notion that sickens me! But you

didn't choose death. You wanted the power! 

Lore- No! 

Yuber- Deep down, you wanted it. To give into your true self, the wonderful chaos within you! Just like me! 

Lore- Never! That's not true! Let go! You're hurting me! 

Yuber- Nope! Heh, heh! 

Lore- (smirks) I still have my legs! 

Yuber- (brings swords to Lore's neck) And I still have my blades, my dear! 

Lore- (feels blood from her neck) If you don't release me, I'll make you regret it! 

Yuber- Haha! And how will you do that? 

Lore- Like this! 

__

Lore kicks Yuber and manages to break free from his grasp. 

Yuber- Damn you, Lore! You have some power in those legs of yours. 

Lore-Time to pay Yuber! (Lore tries to use her magic but is overcome with pain) AHH! Damn! My magic's not working! It hurts! What the hell did you do, Yuber? 

Yuber- I used my magic to seal you from using your own magic by causing you pain! You're trapped with me! Just the way I like it! 

Lore- No! 

__

Yuber grabs Lore again and hold her against the wall. Yuber slides his hand beneath Lore's dress again, moving it slowly up her leg. 

Lore- Stop! I'll never be with you! Do you hear me! 

Yuber- You talk like you have a choice! 

Lore- I have hope. 

Yuber- Hope? You mean Albert? Haha! He can't save you!

Lore- He will because he loves me. Something you can never understand. 

Yuber- You speak foolishness. I don't need love! I take what I want! And what I want right now (licks Lore's neck) is you! 

Lore- Damn you, Yuber! 

Yuber- Soon you'll be mine! 

Voice- Get your damn hands off her, Yuber! 

Yuber (turns to the voice) Albert! How did you find us?

Lore- Albert! 

__

Yuber pushes Lore hard into the wall. 

Lore- Ahh! 

Albert- Lore! 

Yuber- (pulls out his swords) HAHA! Watch as I kill your precious Albert before your eyes! 

Lore -(voice is weak) Noo! 

Albert- (pulls out a sword) Now we end this! 

__

Yuber charges at Albert swing both swords, but Albert teleports out of the way. 

Yuber- How did he do that? 

Albert- How'd you like that, Yuber? Now for my next trick! 

__

Yuber gets hit from behind and gets knocked to the floor. 

Yuber- Agh! Damn! What did you do! 

Albert- Heh! I used a magic power to hit you with blast from behind! 

Yuber- Cheater! I'll have my revenge! This is not over! (teleports away) 

__

Lore struggles to stand on her feet. 

Lore- (voice is shaky) Albert! Oh, Albert! I¼ knew you¼ would come¼ to¼ save...me...(faints) 

Albert- Lore! LORE! 


	31. Hearts Reunited

Part 30

Hearts Reunited

__

Albert catches Lore as she falls.

Albert- Lore, be strong!

Lore- (voice is weak) I wanted to have someone to love, but I guess I'm all alone.

Albert- Lore, you're not alone. You have me. You'll always have me.

Lore- Oh, Albert! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I hurt you! I've hurt everyone. I don't deserve your love.

Albert- It's not your fault. I forgive you.

Lore- You do? Oh Albert! (tears are coming from her eyes)

Albert- Yes I do. Lore, I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. I know I would do anything for you! I'd die for you, Lore!

Lore- (holds Albert tightly) Albert, I was all alone, buried in the darkness. But though I was lost, I had hope. I knew you would come. I could hear you call my name, getting closer to me. 

Albert- (holds Lore close) I searched everywhere for you. 

Lore- I didn't give up hope. But I did so many horrible things! I could see everything but couldn't stop myself! I know I hurt people! What have I done! (cries uncontrollably)

Albert- (wipes the tears from Lore's eyes) Lore, please! Don't cry! I hate to see you sad.

Lore- I caused you pain. You can't forgive me!

Albert- You were forced to do all those things. And those that made you suffer shall pay.

Lore- Albert¼ (shaking)

Albert- You're cold. (holds Lore even closer)

Lore- (blushes and smiles) You're warm.

Albert- (smiles) So are you. Warm and loving.

Lore- What is this feeling inside me when I'm with you?

Albert- The beginning of something special between us. I can show you, but only if you trust me.

Lore- Albert¼ (looks lovingly into Albert's eyes)

Albert- Lore¼ (caresses Lore's cheek)

Lore- Mmmm¼ this feeling¼ 

Albert- Do you trust me?

Lore- Yes, I trust you.

Albert- Close your eyes.

__

Lore closes her eyes. Then Albert kisses her. The kiss grows more passionate as Lore wraps her arms around Albert's neck.

Lore- (pulls out of the kiss) So, I really do have someone that loves me.

Albert- I do love you, Lore.

Lore- I want to stay with you just like this. (smiles at him)

Albert- You've just made me so happy.

Lore- Albert, from the first day we met, I sensed you were different. You were always there for me when I needed you.

Albert- I felt the same with you. I'll never leave you Lore.

Lore- I'd love to stay with you like this. But the battle is not over yet. My powers haven't been working probably. This has never happened before.

Albert- We'll find out what's happening.

Lore- It must be Luc. He's doing something. It feels so strange.

Albert- It must be the ritual with the Elemental True Runes. But no matter what, I'll never leave your side.

Lore- Albert, you must not face Luc! He is very powerful! You're no match for him and I don't want to lose you!

Albert- I have to face him. And don't worry, I won't be alone. The others will be fighting with me.

Lore- (grips Albert tightly) You'll be killed!

Albert- (caresses Lore's cheek) I'll be fine. You are my greatest strength because of the love you have given me. I will come back to you. I promise.

Lore- I believe in you, Albert.

__

Suddenly, Lore is in great pain.

Lore- Ah! Albert! It feels like I'm being drained! Someone is calling me!

Albert- Lore! Don't leave me! We have to stay together!

Lore- I'm sorry Albert, but I have to go! (teleports away)

Albert- LORE!


	32. The End of Fate

Part 31

The End of Fate

__

Lore realizes that she isn't with Albert anymore. She didn't see anyone until she turned around and saw Luc standing right in front of her.

Lore- (As Lore sees that Luc is smiling) Luc what is it that you want from me? 

Luc- Lore, you're the Final Element. Prepare yourself! By the way, do you feel weak? Is your magic working properly? Heh!

Lore- (shocked) It was you that did this to me! No matter what Luc, you can't win. Everyone has their True Runes and now you must face me!

Luc- This is where you're wrong Lore. Everything is going according to my plan. Now then, shall we begin? You will be free Lore! Don't you want that! This whole world shall be set free! (smiles)

Lore- (angry) Luc you're wrong! What you are doing you will even destroy this world and kill millions of people! How can you do such a thing! I'm glad that I have this Rune! My father gave this to me to create a better world! I will stop you from hurting yourself!

Luc- I'm never wrong! This world shall be free from pain!

__

Luc uses his magic to pin Lore to the center. As Luc raises his hand the powers of the 5 Runes were combining taking the powers of the Protector Rune from Lore.

Lore- Ahhhh! No! How could you do this! You can't take my Rune it means so much to me! (Lore having so much pains that she was screaming) 

Luc- Once your Rune is taken out you will be free don't you want that? It's my gift to you Lore!

Lore- (shaking in pain that her Protector Rune was being taken away from her) Don't do this! I love having my Rune it means a lot to me! (seeing Lore having tears coming out of her eyes)

Luc- What do you know! Just shut up! (Uses magic to stun Lore) I can feel that your Rune will be mine soon and I will destroy it! Hahaha!

Lore- My¼ Rune¼ .Stop!

__

As Albert rushed in the room hearing Lore screaming in great pain.

Albert- That's enough Luc! Lore, I'm coming!

Luc- Don't you dare tell me to stop you worthless traitor. You're going to pay for what you've done! 

Albert- (angry) Do you think you can handle having the Protector Rune? You've done enough to Lore. That's I'm going to stop you! (As Albert turned his head to face Lore seeing her in pain)

Luc- Let's see Albert.

Lore- (so weak) Albert¼ ¼ I¼ can't¼ .handle¼ this pain inside¼ of¼ me! 

Luc- Just about done! Hahaha! She will die!

Albert No! I can't let you do this! (As Albert attacked Luc he misses badly.)

Luc- Here's my True Wind Rune Dragon there's no way that you can dodge this! (Luc uses his magic hitting Albert against the ceiling and then he falls to the ground.)

__

Albert is shaking but managed to stand up after being attacked.

Luc- You're still standing! How about once more!

Lore- (yelling in sadness) No! Stop! (As Lore was beginning to glow) I can't take much more of this. I'm sorry Albert I guess I can't be with you. I'm so sorry¼ .(she falls and Albert catches her, her eyes slowly closing)

Albert- Lore!!! I tried so hard to find you, don't leave me! Come on fight him with me Lore! LORE!!! Please, Lore open your eyes! Don't leave me! I love you!

As the others came, everyone saw Lore glowing, then the light that was surrounding her disappeared, the Protector Rune just lying on the ground where Lore was laying.

Luc- Haha! All I need is this!

Albert- (very angry!) Lore! What have you done to her you bastard! You killed her!

__

Luc goes to grab the Protector Rune. He touches it but it gives him great pain.

Luc- Argh! Damn it! What's wrong? Lore's dead! The Rune is mine!

__

The Protector Rune goes to Albert and infuses itself into his right hand. The Protector Rune glows and an image of Lore appears before Albert.

Spirit Lore- Dearest Albert. I was able to place my spirit within this Rune before my end. I know that Luc wants this rune very badly, but if he is to get it, the world is doomed. Although a gift from my father that I treasure dearly, I have no choice than to but to give it to you. The man I love and trust above all others. I know it is in good hands now. 

Albert- (crying) I swear I will protect this Rune with my life! 

S. Lore- I know you will (smiles and touches Albert's cheek) Goodbye my love.

Albert- No! Please, don't leave me Lore! Please stay! I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO!

S. Lore- I'm so sorry! Albert¼ I will always love you (disappears)

Albert-Lore! LORE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!


	33. Rune Bearers, Come Forth!

Part 32

Rune Bearers, Come Forth!

__

As Luc saw that Albert had the Protector Rune infused within him, he was very angry to see that his plans keep getting ruined. 

Luc- (angry) I can't believe this! Albert don't think this is over! I still have the powers of the Runes. I will infuse them into myself to kill you then the world shall be free!

Albert- Luc, Lore gave this Rune to me and her last words were to stop you with this. (Albert rises his right hand up to protect himself)

Luc- Albert this will be your final battle so prepare when I infuse the powers I will have great powers you won't be able to stop me! Haha!

Albert- I will defeat you!

__

Before they begin to fight, they _both hear footsteps getting closer to them and they both see Caesar, Geddoe, Chris, Hugo and Sasarai._

Luc- Well then I must get myself ready it seems that we have guests. I must do this now so I can kill you all. When you are ready to fight me this will be the end!

__

Caesar rushed over to Albert

Caesar- Albert where is Lore? Tell me brother, where is she?

Sasarai- Albert are you alright? Please tell us what happened!

Albert- (upset) Lore is gone brother she gave me this!

Caesar- Lore, gone? No way this can't be.

Sasarai- Lore! No she can't be gone. Albert who killed her?

Albert- Sasarai, it was your brother that did it. I just can't believe that he did this to her. I just can't forgive him. Sasarai just look at my right hand.

Sasarai- (shocked) Albert I will take full responsibility of protecting you. 

Albert- I will protect you all as well. Thanks Sasarai.

Geddoe- (sees that he has Lore's Rune) What! You have the Rune!

Chris- This is unbelievable! Don't you worry Albert we are here to look out for you.

Hugo- I won't let my guard down! I'm here to watch your back. 

Albert- Thank you, all of you. We can beat him but we must all work together on this battle. Are you all ready?

Geddoe- Yes I am I'm here to finish the job for you so we can live of course.

Chris-Yes, on your word Albert.

Hugo- I'm right behind you!

__

As Luc see Albert's Group come towards him.

Luc- I have to face you five Rune bearers now. How interesting! 


	34. Final Battle

Part 33

Final Battle

__

Luc sees that Albert, Geddoe, Chris, Hugo and Sasarai were ready to battle. As they were standing around him.

Luc- I gained so much power this what I desire. (smile on his face) Once I get rid of the Rune Bearers, the world shall be free! Haha! 

Albert- Stop your foolish talk! All of us will finish you off and stop you from succeeding.

Luc- Albert you truly don't understand anything. 

__

Luc was able to attack first seeing that Sasarai was casting protection spell. Sasarai seeing Luc was attacking his own brother with his own magic.

Chris- Sasarai, look out!

__

Chris pushes Sasarai away from Luc's attack and takes the hot for him. Chris falls to the ground badly injured.

Hugo- (rushes up to Chris) Chris! Damn you Luc! 

__

Hugo casts a lightening spell at Luc who dodges quickly.

Geddoe- Hugo, Luc is smart don't attack him directly. He's very skillful and fast.

Hugo- Right, Geddoe!

Luc disappeared and reappears right beside Hugo and casts a huge fireball right at him.

Hugo: Damn, he's fast!

Albert- Watch out it's coming towards you. 

Sasarai- Hugo I will stop it by using my protection wall.

Geddoe- (cast the fire dragon) Got you now Luc.

Luc- I think you're wrong. The end is near! 

__

As the spell reflects Luc going straight towards Hugo and Geddoe.

Hugo- There is no way I can dodge this! 

Geddoe- No way I want I die here!

Sasarai- Geddoe, Hugo, here you go!. (puts a wall to protect Hugo and Geddoe).

Geddoe- Do you think that attack will break though?

Sasarai- My barrier should be strong enough.

Albert- You guys get away from there!

__

As the huge fireball brakes though Sasarai's wall it, knocks Geddoe and Hugo to the ground. 

Albert- No! This can't be! (Albert is angry and clenches his hands into fists) You must stop this! 

Luc- You see Albert and my brother, you will fail you're the only two standing and will fail the world shall be free.

Sasarai- Brother, you're wrong you must stop this chaos that you have inside of you!

Luc- Shut up! You are no longer my brother I hate you! You must die now for I can't stand to see you alive.

_Albert sees what Luc was going to do to Sasarai _

Albert- NOOOOO!!! 

__

Luc sees that Albert's Rune was starting to glow.

Luc- Hmmm what is this! 

Albert- I can't take this anymore. 

__

Luc saw that Albert was glowing so bright and it went flashing towards him as he got hit so hard. 

Albert- Ahhhh! I can't take you hurting others that are trying to help you! 

Luc- (got up) How dare you! How about my ultimate attack! No one can survive this!

Albert- I will defeat you, I swore it! 

__

As the Geddoe, Chris, Hugo and Sasarai stood up, they saw Luc and Albert fighting each other in fierce combat.

Luc- Take this! (A huge dragon was coming out of Luc's right arm with the abilities of fire, water, thunder and earth)

__

Albert saw the Dragon coming towards him.

Albert- (In thought) I must survive this I will not lose, the others are depending on me. (Albert looks at his rune) Please protect me with all your might. (The rune was glow and he saw something amazing coming out of the Protector Rune, Spirit Lore, with beautiful wings!)

Spirit Lore- Begone Dragon and turn back on your master!

The wings of Spirit Lore glow brightly making the Dragon turn away from Albert and go towards Luc.

Luc- What! Nooo way! 

__

Sarah teleported by Luc's side and saw the Dragon coming towards him.

Chris- What where did she come from! Hey you, you're not going anywhere!

Sarah- Don't interfere with me! I must help Master Luc

with this (as she lifted her staff up and concentrates to move Luc)

Luc- Sarah! 

Sarah- Master Luc I will never leave your side! I am here to help you!

__

The Dragon was so fast it hit Luc as Sarah tried moving him to safety. He falls hard to the ground and the powers of the Runes that Luc took went back to the owners.

__

Sarah runs up to Luc as she sees Albert walking towards him.

Albert- Luc there is no way that you can destroy this world, not when I'm here.

Sarah- (glaring at him)

Albert- I'm sorry about everything, but you had to be stopped Luc. 

__

The ruins begin to crumble.

Albert- Goodbye, Luc.

__

The ruins continue to crumble. Sarah holds on to Luc as the others watch. Albert slowly backs away and joins the others as the escape from the doomed ruins. Sarah and Luc are left alone to be buried, holding each other until the end.


	35. Lore's Awakening

Part 34

Lore's Awakening

__

Lore wakes up in a room not knowing where she is.

Lore- Where am I? (looks at her right hand) Where is my Rune? No! Where is it!

Mystery Voice- Do not worry, my child.

Lore- Who's there?

__

Lore turned around as she saw a woman wearing a long white robe comes into view. She is very beautiful, with long black hair and a look of ancient wisdom on her face. She has her eyes closed.

Leknaat: I am Leknaat. Executor of balance and bearer of the exit half of the Gate Rune, a True Rune like the one you had.

Lore- How did you know about it? You took my Protector Rune didn't you!

Leknaat- No, my child. You gave it to Albert, the man you love. You thought yourself on the verge of death, so you gave it to him to prevent Luc from obtaining it.

Lore- How do you know all this? Tell me! And open your eyes when you talk to me! Am I not good enough to look in the eye when you tell your lies!

Luc-She is blind, Lore. 

__

Lore is shocked to see Luc walking towards Leknaat.

Lore- Luc! You bastard! What are you doing here! 

Luc- Leknaat is my master. The one who I left to go on my foolish quest to go fight against fate. And trust me, though she may be blind, Leknaat knows all.

Lore- So what do you want with me? What happened to the others? And why are you here Luc? If the others beat you, you should be dead!

Sarah- We did die, Lore.

__

Lore is totally shocked to see Sarah alive as well.

Lore- What's going on here? What kind of trick is this?

Sarah- This is no ruse, Lore. Luc and I were stopped by your friends. And we did die, buried under the temple as it collapsed.

Lore- So why are you alive?

Luc- Our souls still live as they are eternal. Leknaat gave us a second chance. The same as she did with you.

Lore- (looks at Leknaat) You saved me?

Leknaat- Yes. Luc was ready to take your Protector Rune for his own purposes. He nearly killed you. But you gave your Rune to Albert to keep it out of Luc's hands. And because you love Albert and trusted him with it.

Lore- Everything is a blur. I don't remember

Leknaat- You have been through a lot Lore. But you were a part of saving this world and thus maintaining its balance. For that I thank you.

Luc- For all I have done, I will not waste time to ask for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it. 

Sarah- The same goes for me. I chose to follow Luc until the end. I am not to be excused of my crimes against humanity.

Luc- However, I want you to have this.

__

The True Wind Rune on Luc's hand glows brightly.

Lore- (surprised) Your True Wind Rune! You¼ you want to give it to me? I can't accept it! It belongs to you.

Luc- Yes I do. I do not deserve to have it. It is better that someone like you to have it. Please accept it.

Lore- I can't take it. Why not give it to Sarah?

Sarah- I am not worthy of the burden. You have already had a True Rune and are used to it. Luc can only trust you with his Rune. Please Lore.

Lore- (sighing) Alright, I'll take it.

Luc- True Wind Rune, as your bearer I command you to now go to Lore!

__

The True Wind Rune glows brilliantly and appears on Lore's right hand.

Luc- Use it better than I have Lore.

Lore- I still don't like you after all you've done. Don't think that all is forgiven just because you gave me this Rune!

Luc- I know.

Lore- I should use it to kill you.

Sarah- Then you will kill me as well. I stand by Master Luc in life and death.

Lore- No. There has been enough death. Enough killing. The war is done now. Let it end here. 

Leknaat- A wise decision, Lore.

Lore- Leknaat, please tell me. Why did you save me?

Leknaat- It was not your time yet. Destiny has a place for you in this lifetime.

Lore- (looking confused) I see.

Leknaat- It is time I return you to your friends, child. I am sure they are worried for you.

Lore- I'm sure you're right. I'm ready.

__

Leknaat casts a spell to send Lore back to Heaven's Castle.

Luc- Leknaat, when will you tell Lore who you truly are to her?

Leknaat- When the time is right, Luc. When destiny deems it proper for her to know. Until then, let the river of fate flow undisturbed.

To be continued¼ 


	36. Welcome Home, Lore!

Part 35

Welcome Home, Lore!

__

Lore was back at Heaven's Castle and didn't know how or what happened and she realized that she didn't have the Protector Rune as she looked confused. 

__

Cecile was at her post when she sees Lore.

Cecile-Can it be? Lore's alive! MASTER THOMAS! EVERYONE! COME QUICK! LORE'S ALIVE!

__

Everyone comes out to see Lore is alive and well.

Thomas- Lore what happened you're alive! We all thought you were dead! 

Lore- I don't remember anything Thomas. I really must be going I'm looking for someone and he's not here. (Lore knew that something precious was gone and she wanted to find it)

__

Lore looked around as she thanked Thomas as she went over to Viki. 

Lore- Viki, can you to teleport me to Circle Palace? (Lore had to find Albert she had him only on her mind.)

__

Viki looked at Lore and knew something wasn't right with her.

Viki- Lore, are you alright?

Lore- I think so. Could you please teleport me to Circle Palace.

Viki- Okay be careful and have a safe trip.

__

As Viki teleported Lore to Circle Palace, Lore walked around and she didn't see anyone there.

Lore- What's going on here? Where is everyone? (she started to looked upset) I can't believe they all didn't make it. 

__

Lore ran outside of Circle Palace. Then it started to rain.

Lore- I can't believe that they're all gone.

__

Meanwhile, Sasarai was walking with Dios, Nash, Albert and his guards protecting them in case anything happens again.

Sasarai- We're almost back to Circle Palace. Thank goodness this war is final over. (Sasarai turned his head and saw they way Albert was)

Nash- Master Sasarai, is something on your mind?

Sasarai- I'm worried about Albert. (looks towards Albert) Are you alright? If you need anything I will help you.

Albert- Thank you, Sasarai.

__

As they all reached the Circle Palace all wet from the rain outside.

Nash- Good to be back home.

Albert- I'm going upstairs to rest. If you need anything call me.

Sasarai- Alright, you just rest and not worry about anything.

__

Albert goes upstairs to his room. 

Dios- Master I will get you dry clothes you just wait here!

Sasarai- I will be waiting Dios. 

__

Nash looks outside and saw something that he couldn't believe.

Nash- Master Sasarai you got to take a look at this! Come here!

Sasarai- What are you so excited about? It's only rain but I will see what it is. (as he looked outside) I don't believe it! Nash is that really Lore or just someone else?

Nash- That is Lore and she is alive! I have to get Albert right away!

__

Nash was knocking on Albert door. 

Nash- Albert you got to let me in this is important! Please open your door!

Albert- Nash I'm not in the happiest mood right now and I need to be alone.

Nash- You got to go outside now! If not, Lore may not be here much longer. 

__

Albert opened the door as he ran fast past Nash.

Nash- That got his attention. Go and get your women Albert!

Albert- Lore is alive! It can't be. I want to believe it! 

__

As he steps outside, it stops raining. He saw Lore by same spot where he helped her. He was just staring at her as Lore was covering her face crying. Albert

walked right next to her.

Albert- Lore you're still alive. 

__

Lore heard her name being called as she looked up with tears coming down her face.

Lore- Albert! You came back!

__

Lore see that Albert smiles she rushes up to him Albert hugs her.

Albert- Lore, I love you and I will be with you no matter what.

Lore- Albert I missed you dearly. After all we've been through, we're still together.

Albert- As we are meant to be, darling. Oh, god! Lore!

Lore- Albert, please just hold me. Hold me and don't let go.

__

Albert and Lore stand together locked in an unbreakable embrace of true love. Meanwhile, Leknaat watches on with her crystal ball.

Leknaat- Though these eyes of mine may be blind, but I know when love is abound. Enjoy this moment of peace. Destiny tells me that there will be more danger soon to come. Cherish this moment, my daughter, for you do not yet know what the future has in store for you.

THE END¼ for now

__


End file.
